


One Cup of Coffee to win your Heart

by MikotoHoshizora2003



Category: Utaite
Genre: Cafe AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikotoHoshizora2003/pseuds/MikotoHoshizora2003
Summary: Being a student of the music department and literature department, Mafumafu and Sakata both don't have it easy in their new university. At least they can look forward to a nice break in a café and have some nice coffee and maybe even more.
Relationships: Aho no Sakata/Uratanuki (Utaite), Mafumafu/Soraru (Utaite)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time I am posting something in here but I hope you guys enjoy this cafe au of mine~ If you guys end up enjoying these stories, please check out my other stories on Wattpad! My account there is the same as here: MikotoHoshizora2003 Hope you enjoy this story~

Pairings: Soraru (Barista) x Mafumafu (University Student), Urata (Barista) x Sakata (University Student)  
Genre: Fluff

*****

Some light clanking sounds could be heard as some cups were placed into a cupboard. The birds chirping outside of the small shop. The rising sun shining through the window. 

The light scent of coffee lingering in the café as a brunet was sweeping the floors and wiped the wooden tables clean while a ravenette was drying some cups and started to brew some coffee. 

No words were exchanged as they did what they had to. Having to wake up early though because they wanted to have everything prepared, it wasn't surprising to be tired. 

At least for a certain ravenette who was yawning sleepily, making the brunet grin at him when he saw that. "Is little Soraru-san still sleepy? Does he need to go take a nap?", the brunet asked which made the older male roll his eyes. 

"Shut up and continue your work, shortie.", Soraru told the other male. "Oi, I told you to stop calling me that.", Urata warned him as the older male once again rolled his eyes, nodding. 

The brunet wasn't completely satisfied but decided to let it be for now as he continued sweeping the floor. "So? What was it this time that kept you awake?", the brunet asked as there was a short pause before the other male answered. 

"Eve was awake and asked me to help him with something.", Soraru explained as the shorter male hummed. 

"Is that all? You didn't play any games after that?", Urata asked as the older male stayed silent which already answered the brunet's question. 

"If you collapse someday because of this, I will laugh at you.", Urata said as Soraru rolled his eyes again. "Don't worry, I won't. After all, I'd rather not risk having to get helped by you.", he said as the brunet scoffed in return. 

And after that, there was a silence again as neither of them said anything and the two of them just started to prepare the ingredients to make coffee later, Urata doing his usual task of putting the chalkboard with their menu in front of the shop before turning the sign which showed that they had opened while Soraru finished brewing the coffee. 

This was a usual morning for the two baristas working in the coffee shop. It was a small slightly old-fashioned café which laid close to Shiroiyuri University. 

Despite it being slightly old-fashioned, there was a decent amount of people visiting the coffee shop. Sometimes it would be some teachers who needed their coffee before going to teach the students. Sometimes it would be their acquaintances or friends who came by to visit. 

And sometimes it would be some secret admirers who wished to get closer to one of the two baristas, which always ended in a failed attempt. 

But there was one customer who, without any doubt, came to the coffee shop every day. And today was not any different as they heard the door opening with the bell chiming as it did. 

And as the door opened, the regular customer stepped inside with a bright smile despite it being so early as the brunet turned to go away to escape from this situation but was promptly stopped by the raven-haired male who pulled him back by the back of his collar. 

"Oi, you do it. You specialize in these kinds of drinks and I make the classical coffees so you have to do it. He always gives his orders to you anyway so it's better if you do it. 

Also, his orders give me diabetes just from looking at it every day.", Soraru told the brunet who groaned and slapped the older male's hand away before walking to the counter where the redhead was already standing with his usual smile. 

"Good Morning, Urata-san!", the red-haired male greeted the brunet happily who nodded in response. Sakata then leaned a bit to the left so he could face the ravenette as well before greeting the older male too. "Good morning, Soraru-san!", Sakata exclaimed cheerfully as Soraru muttered a small good morning while Urata only sighed and looked at the younger male. 

"And what will it be today?", Urata asked as he took out a notepad to write down the order even though he already knew the order as the younger male always ordered the same thing every single time without a doubt. 

"I'd like one caramel macchiato with extra cream, extra caramel, extra syrup, additional chocolate sauce, chocolate sprinkles, double caramel, more whipped cream and a lot of chocolate powder on the cream please!", the red-haired male stated cheerfully as Urata gave the younger male a deadpanning look but still wrote his order down. 

"That is 500 yen.", Urata merely said as Sakata pulled out his wallet and placed the money on the counter. "And the name is—". 

"Sakata. Yes, I know.", the brunet said as he took a cup to make the order. The red-haired male only looked at the older male in amazement as you could see the sparkles in his eyes. 

"How did you know that?!", he asked as Urata rolled his eyes. "You come here every morning to order the exact same thing. What do you expect?", the brunet asked as he went to make the order. Remembering that fact, Sakata laughed sheepishly as Urata only sighed. 

"Go sit somewhere and wait. I will bring you your order after I'm done.", the brunet instructed him as the younger male nodded and sat down at a table close to the counter as he watched the older male make his caramel macchiato. 

Urata did everything just like Sakata ordered as Soraru only watched from his place, pulling a grimace when he looked at the drink which just looked like it would give someone diabetes after taking one sip. 

The brunet finished making the order as he then took the plastic cup and placed it in front of the red-haired male who smiled happily and thanked the older male before taking the sugar container and adding more sugar into the cup as Soraru and Urata only looked at the redhead in disbelief. 

The younger male paid them no attention though as he sipped on his drink before letting out a satisfied sigh. "I never really liked coffee but thanks to this, I can finally enjoy coffee as well and understand why people like it so much! 

It really gives me the energy that I need for my lessons!", Sakata exclaimed. 

"That doesn't even count as coffee anymore...", Soraru muttered to himself and went back to brewing his own coffee as Urata only continued to watch the younger male sipping on his drink happily. 

Sakata continued to drink his coffee happily until he glanced at the clock to see that his lessons would start in a few minutes as he stood up abruptly. "Ah! I have to go now or I'll be late for class! I will come back tomorrow!", Sakata exclaimed. 

"Please don't come back anymore.", Urata said as the redhead ignored him and continued speaking instead. "Have a nice day you two!", he exclaimed waving at them frantically before rushing out of the coffee shop, leaving the two baristas behind. 

There was a short silence before Soraru broke it by speaking up. "...We both know that you look forward to seeing him again.", Soraru said as the brunet blushed and clicked his tongue before looking away. 

"Shut up.", he muttered as Soraru complied and went to pour his coffee into a cup. 

"I will go and clean some things behind. Call me when there are more customers.", the brunet said as Soraru nodded, letting Urata go into the staff room in the back to calm himself. 

For the next few minutes, no customers came inside which was unsurprising because most students would be in their lesson at the moment and it would probably be like that for the next two hours until it would change. 

Half an hour later though, the bell chimed again as Soraru looked up to see an albino walk in, nervously looking around with his papers in his arms before seeing the raven-haired male as he walked up to the counter and gave the older male a polite smile. Soraru only gave him a polite nod as a greeting before speaking up. 

"Welcome. What would you like to order?", Soraru asked as the albino looked at the menu quickly before deciding on what to order. 

"Um... I'd like to have a cappuccino and a piece of strawberry cake please.", the albino stated as the ravenette nodded. "Will you take it with you or would you like to have it here?", he asked as the younger male thought about it for a bit before answering. "I'd like to have it here then.", he said as Soraru nodded in response. 

"That will be 300 yen then.", Soraru said as the albino gave him the money. "Alright. Please take a seat then. I will bring you your order when it's done.", he said as the student nodded and took a seat at a table close to a window as Soraru went to make his order. 

The albino placed the papers on the table as he pulled a pen out, trying to scribble something on it before immediately crossing out what he wrote and scribbling something new which almost immediately got crossed out as well. 

This repeated itself for a while as the albino bit his lip stressed until he sighed, putting his pen down in defeat and looking at his papers in distress. 

The albino had to write a song for his next assignment and the deadline was going to be soon. And even though Mafumafu was used to writing songs, he would have an artist block sometimes, not knowing what to write about. Usually, he would be able to find a way to still get a song done but he just couldn't think of anything right now. 

"Ngh.... Hah, what should I do?", Mafumafu asked himself frustrated as he ruffled his own hair. 

He then realized that he wasn't here alone and turned to look at the counter where the barista was standing, looking at him in confusion as the albino's face turned red. And he apologized quickly before hiding his face behind his papers. 

"Ah, I just made a fool out of myself... He must think I'm a weirdo now...", Mafumafu thought to himself embarrassed as his grip on the paper tightened. (A/N: Don't worry, Sakata was worse) 

There were a few minutes of silence until he heard some footsteps and then some quiet sounds as the barista was probably setting down his order. 

"Enjoy.", he merely said as Mafumafu muttered a small, meek "Thank you.", and he waited for the barista to go away before cautiously glancing up from behind his papers to see that the ravenette had already gone back to doing his own things, not looking at him. 

After making sure that no one would watch him possibly embarrassing himself any further, he put his paper down before deciding that he would take a break now and enjoy his cake and coffee before going back to his assignment. 

The albino lifted his cup and was about to take a sip until he noticed something. 

Just to make sure, he put the cup back down to take a good look at it, to see that there was a small drawing made out of the froth of the coffee. 

A drawing of a white cat was looking at him as it had an encouraging smile on its face. Just above it was a speech bubble which read: 

"Good luck! Neko-san will cheer you on!" 

And Mafumafu couldn't help but be surprised as he looked up from his cup to the barista who wasn't looking at him but was drying a cup instead. 

Nevertheless, Mafumafu knew that it could have only been him because no one ever entered this café other than them. 

Looking at the drawing, Mafumafu couldn't help but smile as he took his phone out to take a picture of it before putting his phone away and taking up his fork instead as he started to eat the cake which tasted great. After taking some bites from his cake, he decided to try some of the coffee, even though he felt bad for destroying the art. 

But he knew it would be bad to leave it and not drink it so he slowly lifted the cup before taking a sip, his eyes lightening up when he tasted it. 

Even though it might sound ridiculous, Mafumafu felt as if he could taste the feelings of the coffee when he took a sip. 

It was as if he was being wrapped in a blanket and he felt comforted, drinking it. Suddenly, he felt a wave of motivation hit him as he took his pencil and quickly scribbled down the melody that just crossed his mind. 

After he finished, he put the pencil down and looked at his work, humming happily when he noticed that it was a good start and that he would be able to continue working without any artist block from this point. 

Glancing at the clock, he realized that his friend's lesson would soon be over and that they made an appointment to meet each other at the front gate of the university. So he stood up as he packed his things, walking to the exit. 

He then remembered something though as he turned back to the raven-haired barista who looked at him when the albino spoke up, knowing that he was spoken to as they were the only people in the café. 

"Thank you for the coffee! It tasted great and the drawing really encouraged me and gave me inspiration for my song! I will be back again soon!", Mafumafu exclaimed bowing as the ravenette merely nodded in response. 

"We will look forward to seeing you here again. Have a nice day.", he said as the albino nodded, smiling at him. 

"Have a nice day!", Mafumafu replied before exiting the coffee shop, not before waving a last time at the raven-haired male. 

The bell rang again as the door was opened before closing again as Soraru waited for a bit longer before going to clean up the table. 

The staff room door opened as Urata walked out of it, seeing the now empty café before his gaze wandered to the raven-haired male who was collecting the empty plate and cup on a tray. 

"Was it some weird fangirl again or who came this time?", Urata asked. "Just a new customer. Some student from the music department I think.", Soraru answered as the brunet hummed. 

"I see.", he merely said as there was a short silence again until Soraru spotted something on the table as he lifted the object, to see that it was the student ID card of the customer before. 

"...Mafumafu?", Soraru muttered to himself, somehow thinking that the name suited the albino himself. "What did you say?", Urata asked as the ravenette glanced at the brunet for a second before turning away again. 

"Nothing.", he replied as the shorter male knew that it was a lie but decided not to say anything for now. Soraru only took a last look at the Student ID card, wondering what to do with it for a bit. 

In the end, he put the card into his pocket before finishing to clean up. 

"That guy..., Mafumafu, said that he would come back soon, right?", Soraru asked himself as he was cleaning up. 

"I guess I will keep it for now and give it back to him when he comes back. He should notice that he lost it sooner or later.", Soraru thought. 

And for some reason, the ravenette looked forward to when that time would come. 

*****

"There you are, Mafudon! What took you so long?", a red-haired make asked when he saw his albino friend running towards him. 

"Sorry... I was... in the coffee shop that you... recommended me and was trying... to find... a good melody for my new song...", Mafumafu explained as he was trying to catch his breath. 

"Uwah, Mafudon, you alright? It looks like you ran a marathon! But I guess it's natural for you to look like that, considering that you are a professional shut-in.", Sakata said giggling as the albino shot the redhead a weak glare. 

"Anyways, you said that you went to the coffee shop I recommended you, right? How did you like it?", Sakata asked curiously. 

Mafumafu took a few gulps of air before he was back to normal as he answered. 

"Just like you said, it was really nice there! I only met one of the two baristas that you mentioned but he was quiet but nevertheless really kind!", Mafumafu exclaimed. 

"Oh? You must be talking about Soraru-san!", Sakata said as the albino tilted his head. 

"Soraru-san?", Mafumafu repeated as the redhead nodded. "Yeah! The one with the raven hair and blue eyes, right?", Sakata asked to make sure as his friend nodded in response. 

"That's him! He really is nice I agree! But yay~ I am happy to see that you like it there! It is my favorite café! Way less people there than that crowded popular café where Luz-kun works!", Sakata said as Mafumafu hummed in agreement. 

"Sakatan... does Soraru-san work there every day? Are those two the only people working there?", Mafumafu asked as the redhead thought about it for a second before answering. 

"Well, besides Urata-san and Soraru-san, there is our underclassman, Eve-kun, who sometimes works there as a part-timer. He really likes Soraru-san's coffees so he wanted to learn from him. But both Soraru-san and Urata-san work there full time.", Sakata explained as the albino nodded. 

"I see...", he said as the redhead tilted his head confused but smiled nevertheless as he continued talking. "Hey hey, let's go there together sometime! If you actually wake up early and come with me, we can go there together in the mornings!", Sakata exclaimed. 

And usually, the albino would have declined as he very much appreciated to get any sleep whenever he could get it. But thinking about the chance to meet the ravenette again, made the albino rethink as he, in the end, nodded in response. 

"Alright. Let's go there together tomorrow then!", Mafumafu said as Sakata was surprised but nodded grinning. 

"Great! Anyways, you can't believe what happened in my lesson today!", Sakata said as he started talking about it while Mafumafu listened to him. Sometimes, he couldn't help but think of the raven-haired barista though as he suddenly noticed how beautiful the blue sky was today. 

"Soraru-san... His name reminds me of the sky... Eh? What are you thinking about, Mafumafu?! Stop thinking such weird thoughts!", Mafumafu scolded himself as he lightly slapped his cheeks, embarrassed. 

He then thought back of the coffee art which he got from the raven-haired male today as a light blush settled on his face. 

He didn't even know Soraru but still got something like this which made him really happy. 

It made him think that the ravenette must be someone really kind. 

And to be able to meet him tomorrow again with Sakata, Mafumafu looked forward to visiting that coffee shop once again. 

*****

And that was the first chapter of the new series~ I hope you guys enjoyed it even though there was more Soramafu than Urasaka in this chapter ww I will put more Urasaka in the next chapter instead to balance it out~ Anyways, thanks for everyone who read this! See you in the next chapter and sayonyara~


	2. Chapter 2

A usual Tuesday morning. The sun was rising, the birds were chirping and the coffee aroma was filling the air. Soraru and Urata both grew used to these kinds of mornings as they would spend them together wether they liked it or not. 

This bickering that they always had in between them, was just their way of getting along. And neither of them ever did anything to stop it. They had grown used to it, having known each other since middle school. 

Back then, they would have never thought they would even get remotely along because of certain circumstances. But now, they have opened a café together and see each other every day. 

Despite the constant arguing and bickering, those two still considered each other as friends. So of course, Urata would notice something was off with the raven-haired male. 

Especially, since he was staring at this piece of plastic for the whole god damn time. 

Knowing Soraru though, he also knew that the ravenette wouldn't just give him a clear answer. So all he could do is wait and see how this goes on. Noticing that it was almost 7 am, Urata looked at the door, expecting it to open anytime soon which exactly happened as the door opened and the bell chimed along with it. 

And as it did, a familiar redhead stepped inside the coffee shop as the brunet sighed and got to the counter. He was surprised though, to see an albino also entering as the red-haired male was usually the only customer ever visiting at this hour. 

Nevertheless, he decided to put on his neutral face as he bowed slightly. 

"Welcome to Sakura no Haru. What would you like to order?", he asked them as the redhead decided to order first with a bright smile. 

"Good Morning, Urata-san! I'd like one caramel macchiato with extra cream, extra caramel, extra syrup, additional chocolate sauce, chocolate sprinkles, double caramel, more whipped cream and a lot of chocolate powder on the cream please!", Sakata placed his order as Urata didn't say anything and only scribbled down the order while the albino only giggled. 

"You really do need a lot of sugar, huh, Sakatan?", he asked the other male who smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Well, I won't be able to concentrate on my lessons otherwise!", he said as the albino nodded. "And what will you have?", Urata asked as he looked at the albino who was startled on suddenly being addressed. 

"Eh? Uh, well, I don't know yet...", Mafumafu said as he looked down embarrassed, expecting the brunet to be annoyed. 

Instead, he only leaned onto the counter as he lightly hit the blackboard with his pen to get the albino's attention there which succeeded. 

"These are our daily recommendations if you can't choose. If you want something else you can just check our menu here.", the brunet said as he pointed on the blackboard above him. 

"E-eh? Ah, thank you.", Mafumafu thanked the older male. "No problem.", he said before leaning slightly back and raising his voice. 

"Oi, Soraru! We got another customer so come here and take his order while I make this idiot's stupid macchiato.", the brunet shouted which caused the redhead to pout as he crossed his arms, huffing. "I am not an idiot!", he exclaimed as the brunet only rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, really? I will believe you if you prove me wrong.", he said as he went to make the order as Sakata only pouted even more and sat on the chair in front of the counter. 

"Well, you show me prove that I actually am an idiot!", Sakata exclaimed as Urata simply ignored him and started to get out the ingredients he needed for the younger male's drink. (A/N: Urata is my 666th word in here wow ww Is he actually Satan— I will shut up, I'm sorry) 

The door to the staff room opened as a raven-haired male stepped outside, fixing his uniform which was a white shirt and black pants with a simple apron over it. "You are so loud... couldn't you have called for me in another way?", the ravenette complained as he yawned as the brunet started to get some cream to put it on the drink. 

"Nah, it's way more fun to annoy you.", Urata said with a mischievous grin as the older male only sighed before noticing someone staring at him as he turned to see the same customer from the day before, standing there. 

"Oh, you were the one from yesterday. Did you come because you forgot your Student ID Card?", Soraru asked as it took a few seconds before the older male pulled out the albino's ID card as the younger male widened his eyes in shock. 

"I thought I lost it! So it was here... Thank you very much for keeping it, Soraru-san!", Mafumafu exclaimed as the older male looked at the younger male confused. 

"How do you know my name?", Soraru asked as the albino flinched before looking at the redhead who was currently talking to the brunet as the older male nodded understanding. 

"I see. So you are a friend of Sakata. Anyways, judging from your reaction, you didn't come here because you lost your Student ID Card. Are you here to order something?", Soraru asked as he gave the albino his card back which the younger male took, silently thanking him. 

"Ah, yes! I decided to accompany Sakata for today because I have a lesson soon anyway.", Mafumafu explained as the ravenette nodded in response. "I see... What would you like to order?", Soraru asked as the albino flinched at that, forgetting that he still had to do that. 

So he quickly looked at the recommendations before deciding on his order. 

"I'd like to have the coffee latte with a croissant please.", Mafumafu said as the ravenette nodded, not needing to write it down. 

"Do you want to have it here or take it with you?", the older male asked. "I will take it with me today because I have a lesson soon.", Mafumafu explained as the raven-haired merely nodded before starting to brew some coffee as the albino watched the older male in amazement. 

Unlike the cafés where they used coffee machines and such, the ravenette made it in front of him as he could see the whole process of how the coffee was made. 

The raven-haired male made everything quickly before pouring it into a cup and closing the lid before taking a croissant and putting it into a paper bag before handing it over to the albino. 

"That will be 350 yen then.", he said as Mafumafu handed him the money before taking the things from the counter, noticing that it was almost time for his lesson. 

"Well, I'll be going now then. I hope you two will have a nice day!", Mafumafu told them as they nodded. "See you later, Mafudon!", Sakata exclaimed as Mafumafu nodded. "See you later, Sakatan!", he replied. 

"Good luck on your studies.", Soraru said as the albino flashed him a small smile in response, nodding before exiting the coffee shop leaving the other three behind. 

"Well, I will go back in my room so just call me if you need me.", Soraru said as Urata nodded, watching the ravenette leave the front room. 

"So that piece of plastic that he was staring at the whole time was actually the Student ID Card of that university student... The two of them seemed kinda weird while talking to each other for some reason. I guess I will just watch how this goes on for now. Maybe get some blackmail material and—"

"Urata-san, why are you spacing out?", the red-haired make asked as he waved his one free hand in front of the brunet's face while the other hand was holding his drink. 

"None of your business.", Urata answered as he lightly swatted the redhead's hand away. "Anyways, why are you still here? You would usually always have to leave for your class or something, right?", Urata asked as the younger male nodded. 

"Usually, yeah! But today, classes were dismissed which I basically just got told when I was already out of my dorm so I got the whole day off~ But cause I was awake anyway and am a loyal customer of this shop, I decided to come here as always!", Sakata exclaimed proudly. 

"No need to come here everyday. I think both me and Soraru would be happy not to have to see that kind of order again.", Urata said as he stared at the drink in front of him. 

"How mean! It really tastes good though! You should try it! Here! Try it!", Sakata urged the brunet as he held his drink towards the older male who only turned away to not have to look at it and pushed the cup away from him. 

"No, thank you. I can already imagine the sugar rush that I could get just from drinking one sip.", Urata said as Sakata pouted but took the cup back nevertheless as he took a sip from it. 

"Even though it tastes so good though...", he said as Urata rolled his eyes in response. "Anyways, since I have the day off, I thought that I could stay here a bit and we could talk more together!", Sakata exclaimed as the brunet rose an eyebrow. "And why would I do that?", Urata asked. 

"Well, there is nothing bad that could happen! Also, I'm sure you don't have much to do right now because there aren't any customers besides me here right now.", Sakata said as Urata clicked his tongue before sighing and nodding. 

"Sure. I guess there is no harm in talking a bit with you.", Urata said as the younger male cheered happily. "Yay~ Urata-san accepted~ By the way, I have always been wondering is if this coffee shop belongs to the two of you! 

After all, you two still look young and such! How old are you anyway?", Sakata asked as the brunet wondered if the redhead was too much of an idiot or just didn't care about just asking questions like that. He just guessed it was the first of the two before answering. 

"Well, we just somehow ended up opening a coffee shop randomly. We honestly didn't expect that we would end up like this, considering the majors that we studied for. Also, I'm 21.", Urata answered as he decided to make himself something to drink if he was going to have a conversation with the younger male anyway. 

"I see... You are two years older than me then...", Sakata mumbled more to himself than to Urata before snapping out of his thoughts and talking to the older male again. 

"So the two of you didn't even want to open up a café in the beginning? What majors did you study?", Sakata asked tilting his head. "I used to study literature.", Urata answered. 

"Oh! I have the same major! What about Soraru-san?", Sakata asked as the brunet thought about it for a second before answering. 

"He took Criminology and Criminal Justice as his major.", Urata said as the redhead widened his eyes. "Eh?! He did? He doesn't look like it... Why did he take it though if he ended up opening a café with you?", Sakata asked. 

"You sure like to pry into things, don't you?", Urata asked as the younger male pouted in response. "How mean! I am just curious is all!", Sakata defended himself as the older male rolled his eyes but nodded. 

"Sure sure. Why Soraru took Criminology and Criminal Justice as his major as his major huh... The truth is... that his little sister got kidnapped in the past. They saved her afterwards and the police got her back... 

But that trauma caused Soraru to want to punish all of the criminals like the kidnapper who abducted his younger sister... And so, he decided to study Criminology and Criminal Justice.", Urata explained with a serious expression as the redhead looked at the brunet shocked. 

"Eh?! Is his sister alright?!", Sakata asked worried. "She is... Soraru had to help her through her trauma for years though... and that's why he despised every criminal and got a strong sense of law ever since then.", Urata said. 

"I-I see... Is Soraru-san alright now?", Sakata asked with a worried expression. Having a trauma had to leave some scars even on someone like Soraru who looked emotionless. 

"...He is. More or less I would say. You know, Soraru used to be a pretty open and cheerful guy. But after that incident... he changed. And all I can do is do my best to see if he is alright. I guess I really am a useless friend.", Urata said sighing. 

"You are not! You are worrying about him and are always doing your best! And you care even if you don't show it! You are a wonderful friend!", Sakata exclaimed as he slammed his hands on the table, surprising Urata as he widened his eyes and looked down. "I see... You believe me huh...", Urata said as Sakata nodded. 

"Yes! I am sure you will find ways to help Soraru-san!", Sakata exclaimed determined. 

"How did you guys end up opening a coffee shop though if Soraru-san was so determined to study criminology?", Sakata asked tilting his head. 

"Oh, you see... Pfft— Soraru was a very Pffft— He was a very—", Urata couldn't stop himself anymore as he started laughing uncontrollably, hitting the counter several times, startling and confusing the red-haired male. 

"E-eh? Urata-san?", Sakata asked. "Oh my god... You really did believe me! I thought you would not be that much of an idiot to believe such an unbelievable story like this but you did! Oh god you really are an idiot.", Urata said as he continued on laughing. "Wha— Urata-san! I was actually worried!", Sakata exclaimed. 

"I know ww That is the fun part.", Urata snickered as he had a small mischievous grin on his face. 

And Sakata was surprised to see that the brunet had a side like this as he usually only saw the brunet with a scowl, an annoyed expression or an emotionless one. 

And for some reason, despite just being fooled, the redhead felt as if he wouldn't mind that if he could see the brunet like that. 

And so, he smiled happily as the brunet noticed that and his expression changed back to his annoyed one. "What are you smiling all stupidly about?", he asked as he crossed his arms as Sakata only took his drink and took a sip from it before answering. 

"It's just that I am happy to see a new side of Urata-san!", Sakata exclaimed smiling cheerfully as the brunet's face turned slightly red. 

"Shut up, idiot. You are spouting nonsense again.", Urata said as the redhead pouted at being called an idiot again. "Anyways, what is the actual truth? I am confused on what is right and what is wrong now.", Sakata told the brunet. 

"I guess I can tell you after the kind of reaction I got.... I guess the acting lessons paid off for situations such like this. 

Well, Soraru did in fact study Criminology and Criminal Justice. But it wasn't for any noble reason or anything like I just said. 

Hah... It would be nice if it was a reason like that. But the reality is that he only took that major because his friend suggested him to take it. 

You see, when we were in high school, the two of us and two other people were in the classics club. There were a lot of mysteries and Soraru was good at solving them for some reason. 

Our friend was someone who was really curious so he had to solve those mysteries for her. Seeing him so tired and annoyed was fun so I decided to make her meet him often so he would be something else other than emotionless~ It worked better than I thought and those two actually got really close.", Urata explained as Sakata tilted his head. 

"Were those two in love?", he asked. "That is something I don't know. Ask him if you really want to know.", Urata said shrugging. 

"Alright! Still thank you for telling me all of this! How did you guys open the coffee shop though? You both studied different majors, right?", Sakata asked as Urata sighed. 

"Just because we took those majors doesn't mean that we ended up finding a job with that. Some people find something else after they graduate. And that's just what happened to the two of us.", Urata explained shrugging as the younger male hummed. "Why a café though? Neither of you ever thought about it right?", Sakata asked. 

"Well... this shop once had an old man who was working here. (A/N: No, not Soraru) 

When Soraru and I still went to university, we often went here to drink his coffee. He loved this coffee shop, was really nice and offered us to work part time here. 

He decided to stop working though so because me and Soraru both wanted to help him for what he did for us, we decided to work here full time. 

It is nice here anyway and we both learned to enjoy to make coffee and such. I learned to make some unique drinks while Soraru learned to make his usual boring coffee with some coffee art I guess.", Urata explained. 

"Didn't expect a boring answer like this?", Urata asked as he looked at the redhead who shook his head, smiling softly at the brunet. 

"No. I think it was a really nice story. And I learned that despite your character, you are really nice, Urata-san.", Sakata said as the older male widened his eyes in surprise before a light blush settled on his face. "Oi, shut up with this nonsense before I make you.", he warned as the younger male only giggled in response. 

"Yes~ Anyways—", a ringtone interrupted them as they both flinched surprised, Sakata looking around before taking out his phone which was the cause of this. He looked at the Caller ID before picking the call up and placing the phone on his ear. 

"Hello? Senra-kun? Eh? You need help? With what? Ehhh.... But— Fine....", after the phone call ended, Sakata put his phone back into his pocket sighing as he looked at the brunet with a pouty expression. 

"I have to go and help my friend with something now...", he explained dejected as Urata hummed. "I see. Go then.", Urata said as he waved his hand in a bored manner. Sakata only sulked until he had an idea and his smile returned. 

"Ah, I know! I will just give you my phone number! So we can talk more!", Sakata suggested as the brunet looked at him with a deadpanning look. "...What?", he asked. 

"I want to talk to you more because I really had a lot of fun today!", Sakata explained as he took out a pen and the napkin of his drink before his smile fell. "Ah. I forgot my phone number. Wait, I will look it up in my phone!", Sakata told as he scrambled to find his phone again, struggling to do so. 

Seeing that, Urata only wanted to ask himself how much of an idiot the redhead really was. 

In the end, he just sighed as he took the napkin and the pen which laid on the wooden counter and scribbled something down before calling out to the younger male. 

"Oi, you. Take this and go away.", Urata said as Sakata looked back up, confused when he saw the brunet holding a napkin with some numbers written on it. Urata noticed that the younger male didn't say anything because he probably didn't process what he did as he only sighed in exasperation before deciding to explain it. 

"My number. You wanted to talk right? And you took an eternity for everything so I decided to make it fast.", Urata explained as Sakata stared at the napkin for one more minute before a bright smile settled on his face as he took it with both hands. "Thank you for giving it to me, Urata-san! I will make sure to text you a lot!", he promised. 

"Don't or I will block you.", Urata threatened as the redhead only ignored that and stood up. 

"I will go now and help Senra-kun but I will text you later in the afternoon! Thanks for the drink! See you later!", Sakata exclaimed as he waved at the older male before rushing out of the café, leaving Urata behind. 

Now, as it became quiet, because of the redhead being gone, Urata looked at the now empty drink on the counter as he took it and searched the next trash can to throw it away. 

"How can that idiot even drink something as sugary as this?", Urata asked himself as he stared at the cup for a few more seconds before letting it fall into the trash can. 

"That guy.... he was so annoying, throwing all of those questions at me. 

Why did I decide to give him my number again?", the brunet questioned himself as he finished his own drink before going to wash it. 

"Whatever, I will just ignore him if he texts me.", Urata muttered for himself and just as he did, he felt his phone light up as he unlocked the screen to see that an unknown number had texted him. 

Sakata: Hey, Urata-san, it's me, Sakata! ( ' ▽ ' ) Just wanted to tell you that I had a lot of fun talking to you today! I have to go and actually help my friend with sth now but do you have time this evening? If yes, I would really want to talk a bit with you! Cause talking to Urata-san was fun! So do you want to talk a bit more later? I would be really really reallyyyyyyy happy (๑>◡<๑)

Seeing that message, made Urata scoff from the kaomojis and text speech that the redhead used. Nevertheless, he couldn't bring himself to decline the younger male's offer for some reason despite how he always tells the red-haired male how annoying he is and how he should leave him alone. And so, Urata slowly typed in a response for the younger male, accepting Sakata's offer as a response came immediately after that. 

Urata: Sure. I guess I have some time to spare 

Sakata: Yaaaaaaay~! I look forward to talking to you later then! Good luck with work, Urata-san!

And without realizing it, a small smile settled on his face after he read that message as he put the phone away and continued cleaning some things up. 

And for the rest of the day, both Soraru and the customers were surprised by the brunet who, for the first time since some time, had a good mood while working.


	3. Chapter 3

Urata was usually someone who always had a scowl or an annoyed expression on his face. The default emotions the brunet had usually were being annoyed, mischievous or nothing. 

From all of those years that Soraru got to know the other male, he got to learn that Urata was someone who was liked to cause troubles and saw others in their misery while snickering to himself. 

And if that wasn't the case, the brunet would usually avoid interacting with people, only talking to people who he was close to. 

Even then, the brunet was still always either annoyed or feeling like causing trouble. 

That is what Soraru knew about his friend after all these years. 

That's why, he wondered what the hell happened in those few hours while he took a rest that the Urata was suddenly distracted from work just to look at his phone and sometimes even smile. 

Smile. 

That is something that Soraru had almost never seen and the ravenette was creeped out by it. It was almost closing time with only two more hours to go when the brunet suddenly put his apron away and cleaned his last things up. 

"I will go to my room now because there are probably not many customers coming anymore. You can handle it by yourself.", Urata said as Soraru merely nodded, watching the shorter male leave the front café as he was drying some of the cups and put them back in their places. 

"Something definitely happened today... He was like this after I came back from taking a break. He was looking at his phone all the time. Sakata had a day off so he talked to Urata— Ah. I see.", Soraru only sighed as he started walking to the tables. 

"I knew he had a thing for Sakata.", Soraru said to himself as he was cleaning the last table before he heard the door open as he looked at the entrance to see that a familiar albino entered with both of his hands clutching the hem of his bag as he looked around confused. 

"E-eh? Ah, I'm sorry, is it already closed for today?", Mafumafu asked with a troubled expression as the older male could basically see the albino fidgeting nervously already. 

"No, don't worry, we are still open. It's just that no one usually comes around this time.", Soraru explained to the albino who sighed out in relief. "I see... Is it alright for me to order something then?", the younger male asked as the barista nodded and motioned towards one of the tables. 

"Do you want to sit down or take your order with you?", the raven-haired male asked. "Um... is it alright if I have it here then?", Mafumafu asked as he fumbled with the hem of his sweatshirt. 

The ravenette nodded as he motioned for the younger male to sit down before handing him a menu. Taking the menu with a small thanks, Mafumafu scanned through the different things before deciding on something. 

"I would like to have some fruits tea with a... Nyantolate cake?", the albino asked in a questioning manner as he looked up at the barista who scratched his cheek. 

"Just some chocolate cake. It is made by a friend of mine who insisted on making an extra name for it even though it is also a chocolate cake.", Soraru explained sighing as the albino giggled. "I would like to have that then.", he said as the other male nodded and bowed. 

"I will be back with your order then.", the ravenette said before walking away as the albino nodded and waited for the other male to come back. While waiting, the albino slowly but surely became more nervous until after a few minutes, the university student started talking to himself in his mind. 

"Ok, you can do this, Mafumafu... Sakatan also managed to ask Urata-san to sit with him and talk to him for a bit! So you can ask Soraru-san to talk to you a bit as well!", Mafumafu thought to himself as he slapped his cheeks. 

Just as he did though, the ravenette had returned with his order as Mafumafu looked up, his face frozen as the ravenette only looked at him with a slightly confused expression. 

"Um... you alright?", he asked as the younger male's face turned red from embarrassment as he nodded quickly, looking down. 

"A-ah, yes.", he answered as Soraru only hummed before taking the cup of tea from his tray first and placing it on the table before proceeding to take the chocolate cake from the tray, placing it in front of the albino who widened his eyes at the pastry in front of him. 

Instead of it being a piece of cake it was a small round cake with two triangle chocolate pieces standing up on it while a small face with some whiskers was drawn with a white cream on it. "Cute...", Mafumafu mumbled as he took a picture bed he picked up his fork with a smile. 

"Thanks for the food then...", Mafumafu said as the ravenette nodded. "Enjoy.", he said bowing before he turned to leave as the albino snapped out of his thoughts and waved his hands around. 

"Eh? Ah! W-wait!", the younger male exclaimed as the older male turned around confused. 

"Yes? Would you like to order something else?", Soraru asked. "Th-that's not it... I wanted to ask if you would maybe... want to... if you have time... um... want to... sit down and talk with me? Y-you don't have to though! I understand if you're busy!", Mafumafu assured the other male as he waved his hands around. 

There was a short silence as the albino looked down on his cake, clenching his fists. 

"Great. Now he thinks that you are a weirdo...", Mafumafu thought to himself. But before he could continue to wallow in his own sadness, he saw the ravenette sitting down on the bench in front of him. "Eh?", the albino let out confused as the ravenette raised an eyebrow. 

"You wanted me to sit with you, right? It's not like I have anything to do anyway right now because of customers so might as well talk to someone.", Soraru said as the albino nodded and looked at his cake smiling before deciding to try some as he picked up his fork. 

He carefully scooped some cake up as he then lifted it up and put it in his mouth before carefully chewing, his expression turning into that of amazement as he did so. 

"You like it?", Soraru asked as the albino nodded with a bright smile. "Yes! It tastes great! Your friend really knows how to bake well!", Mafumafu exclaimed as the older male hummed in agreement. "She does know how to bake well. Always made us some pastries whenever we had club activities.", Soraru said as the albino tilted his head. 

"Eh? So she went to school with you?", Mafumafu asked as the older male nodded. 

"Me, Urata and two other girls were in the classic club together. And I guess her pastries were some sort of unspoken payment in exchange for me satisfying her curiosity.", Soraru explained sighing. When he noticed that the albino got confused, he waved his hand. 

"Must sound confusing. Just forget it.", the older male said as the younger male shook his head. "No, please tell me. I want to understand!", the albino exclaimed as the ravenette looked at the other male in slight surprise before nodding. 

"I guess... she kind of loved mysteries? And because I could solve them more or less, she always came to me to ask for that while Urata and our other friend only mocked me and laughed seeing me have to work. It was a pain really. But I guess I grew pretty fond of her after a while.", Soraru told Mafumafu. "Did you love her?", the albino asked as he immediately regretted asking that. 

The question just suddenly slipped out when he heard that as he felt unsettled by the fact that they could be together. "Eh? I guess I do...", Soraru said nodding as the albino felt his heart sink into his stomach until the next words helped the younger male feel better again. 

"She is like a little sister to me so I guess I do love her. About the other two... they are too annoying to consider them as family like her.", Soraru said as the younger male giggled at that. 

"But you guys had fun, right?", Mafumafu asked as the ravenette thought about it for a bit before a small smile formed on his face and he nodded. "Yes... I guess we did.", he said making the other male blush when he suddenly saw the older male smile. Soraru was already really handsome without everything. And the smile made it even more so as the albino could only think of how much more handsome he looked with it. 

Even so, Mafumafu couldn't help but wish that the older male's smile was directed at him. "What about you?", Soraru asked, making the albino snap out of his thoughts. 

"Did you and Sakata know each other for a long time already?", the older male asked as the albino thought about it before smiling. 

"We have known each other since high school. Me, him and someone else were close friends. And luckily, the three of us got into the same university together! Maybe I should suggest him to visit this coffee shop someday as well!", Mafumafu said as the raven-haired male nodded. 

"By the way, did you also go into this university, Soraru-san?", the albino asked as the older male nodded in response. 

"Studied Criminology and Criminal Justice.", Soraru said as the albino widened his eyes before letting out a sound of surprise, the ravenette clasping his hands over his ears as it was a loud high-pitched squeak. 

"Ehh?! You studied Criminology and Criminal Justice?!", Mafumafu asked as the older male sighed nodding. 

"Yes... why is everyone always so surprised whenever they hear that...?", Soraru asked, more to himself than to the albino. 

"W-well, I guess it is a bit surprising because Soraru-san doesn't look like he would choose that.", Mafumafu explained as he laughed sheepishly. 

"Well I guess... That is because my friend chose it for me. She helped me choose a major because I didn't know what to choose. I didn't really have anything I wanted to do. 

Besides games I guess... but taking it as a major is... well, in the end, I still took it as a minor class but I tried finding something else as a major just in case. In the end, neither really ended as some kind of job for me as you can see.", Soraru said as he motioned towards the coffee shop as the albino giggled. 

"Why did you decide to work in a coffee shop then?", he asked. 

"Hm... I guess it was because of the late owner here. He was a really kind person but had to stop working because of his age. Me and Urata both had been working part time for him before. And both of us decided that we would continue to keep this café alive for him for our own reason. 

I didn't have anything I wanted to be anyway. And working at this coffee shop as part time job made me realize... that it is fun here. Unlike those coffee shops like starbucks which everyone likes to go to... this one here gives me a calming feeling. 

And he taught me a lot so in the end, I decided that I would work here.", Soraru explained to the albino who smiled at that. 

"I see... it's great that Soraru-san found what he wanted to be in the end. I hope I can find that too.", Mafumafu said as he looked at his reflection in the cup of tea before taking a sip. 

"...You make music, right?", Soraru asked as the albino looked back up again, startled that they were now talking about him. "Eh? Ah, yes. I took music as my major and want to become a singer who writes his own music.", Mafumafu explained as the ravenette nodded. 

"Do you like music?", Soraru asked as the albino nodded smiling with a bright smile. 

"Yes, I love it! Music is my life!", Mafumafu exclaimed as the ravenette nodded with a small smile on his face. 

"Then I think you'll be fine. If you have a clear goal ahead of you and do your best and never give up, I'm sure that you will someday for sure reach that goal. So good luck with it.", Soraru encouraged the other male who looked at the ravenette surprised before he averted his gaze as he scratched his cheek sheepishly 

"Th-thank you. You really are kind, aren't you, Soraru-san?", Mafumafu asked as he tried to regain his composure and look the older male into his eyes again. "I just said something obvious. Don't worry about it.", Soraru said. 

There was a short silence where Mafumafu just ate a piece of his cake again to try and calm down before talking again. "Does Soraru-san like music?", the albino asked as the older male thought about it for a second before answering. 

"Well... I do like music more or less... I used to sing some songs while doing some things when I had free time. 

I stopped but I still listen to music.", Soraru answered as he looked back to the albino, surprised to see the other male with sparkling eyes. 

"So you like music?! What genre? What songs? Are they vocaloid songs? Or pop? Classical? Or even rock?", Mafumafu asked as he stood up, leaning closer to the other male who backed away. 

"Eh? Um... I guess vocaloid songs in the past and jazz and rock ballads now...", Soraru answered as he put his hands up in an attempt to create some distance. 

"Ehh~ So Soraru-san likes to listen to jazz and rock ballads huh? They are nice genres too!", Mafumafu exclaimed as the older male hummed. 

"What about you? Any genre you prefer when you write a song or do you like everything equally?", Soraru asked. "Well, it changes from time to time... I think it depends on my mood...", Mafumafu said as the raven-haired male nodded understanding. 

"I see... well that makes sense I guess. Not that I get anything about music or song writing anyway.", Soraru said. "Last time you were kind of struggling to find a melody for something, right? Did you find one or are you still lacking the inspiration?", Soraru asked as the younger male perked up at that. 

"Ah, I found a melody thanks to you, Soraru-san! Your coffee art was really motivating and helped me to find what I needed! 

And thanks to you, I could compose a positive and cheerful song again! Sakatan was so happy when he heard about my new song being about cats!", Mafumafu exclaimed as the ravenette sweat-dropped when he heard the albino saying that he actually wrote a song about cats. 

Nevertheless, he decided to ask about something that he was more curious about at the moment. "You said that you could compose a positive and cheerful song again. Does that mean that you usually compose different kinds of songs?", Soraru asked as the albino nodded, his smile disappearing as he now sat back on his seat. 

"Well, I guess I really do write songs depending on my emotions... and usually whenever I get sad, I feel the need to write it into a song... So most of my songs aren't too cheerful.", Mafumafu explained until he realized what he just said and bowed. 

"Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't want to suddenly talk about this! I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable!", the albino apologized as he bowed several times. "No, it's fine. I didn't mind.", the older male assured as the albino looked at him surprised. 

"Y-you didn't mind?", he asked as Soraru nodded. "Hearing you speak about your songs in such passion even if most of them aren't cheerful, makes me think that you really do love music. In fact, I would like to see you sing one of your songs someday and listen to it.", Soraru said as the albino sat there frozen for a minute before he scrambled to get his phone out, pointing at it. 

"Th-then... do you want to exchange phone numbers? I-I could send you some of my songs so you can listen to them!", Mafumafu exclaimed as the older male nodded and took his phone out as well before handing it to the albino. 

"Just type in your number. I will put mine into yours.", Soraru said as the albino nodded, handing his phone over to the older male while taking the ravenette's phone, typing in his number quickly and checking if it was right one last time before handing it back to Soraru who had already finished typing but was only staring at the phone. 

"Is something wrong, Soraru-san?", Mafumafu asked as he got worried that the older male regretted his choices and might want to distance himself from him. 

His negative thoughts were soon thrown away though when Soraru shook his head. "Just... Your lock screen.", Soraru said as he turned it to show Mafumafu a picture of the very first coffee that he had made for the albino there. 

Realizing what the other male just saw, Mafumafu's face flared up. 

"A-Ah, I'm sorry! I just thought that it looked cute and it inspired me for my song so I decided to keep it! I can put it down though!", Mafumafu assured the older male who only shook his head. 

"No, it's fine. I was just surprised that a mere coffee art of mine could make you think like that.", Soraru explained as the albino sighed out in relief. 

"W-well, it helped me a lot so thanks once again, Soraru-san!", Mafumafu thanked as he bowed down once again. "Ah... you're welcome?", Soraru responded as the albino giggled at the awkward response before glancing at the clock to see that two hours had already passed. 

"Ah, so late already?! Your café is also closing now, right? I'm sorry, I will pay and then go so you can take a rest!", Mafumafu said as he stood up and took his bag before searching for his wallet to pay. "Ah, no need to. This is on the house.", Soraru said as the albino stopped for a second, looking at the older male in disbelief. 

"You can't do that, Soraru-san. I will pay.", the albino insisted, taking out his wallet as Soraru only stood up and shook his head. 

"It's fine. You already paid me by giving me some company and a nice time. So put this back again.", Soraru said as he walked closer to the younger male and out his hand over the albino's to gently push the wallet back into the bag as Mafumafu was too flustered to protest because of how close the older male was right now. 

"It's late now so go back to your, alright? You have classes tomorrow after all, don't you?", Soraru asked in a lower voice as the younger male nodded timidly. "Good. Take a good rest then.", Soraru said as he patted the younger male's head before pulling away as Mafumafu breathed out, not realizing that he had been holding his breath in. 

"I-I'll be going then... Can I come back tomorrow?", Mafumafu asked unsure as he stood at the door. "Of course. We will be awaiting your return.", Soraru said as the albino nodded with a smile. 

"See you tomorrow then, Soraru-san.", Mafumafu said as he opened the door. 

"Yes. See you tomorrow... Mafumafu.", Soraru replied as the albino could feel his heart skip a beat when he heard that as he nodded before leaving the coffee shop and heading back to his dorm. 

Now that he thought about it, it might have been the first time that Soraru had actually called him by his name. And he liked it. 

He liked the sound of the Soraru saying his name, wanting the older male to say it again and again with his deep and husky voice as he held him close just like how close they were in the café. 

"What are you thinking?! Stop with these weird thoughts, Mafumafu!", the albino scolded himself as he slapped his cheeks, taking a deep breath of the fresh night air. 

"Why is my heart even pounding this much? And so loud too! Ahhhhhh, this never happened before! Not even when I was nervous for my music exams or talking to people! So why is it that Soraru-san makes me feel all weird and tingly?", Mafumafu asked himself as he ruffled his own hair in frustration before he stopped in his tracks, suddenly remembering the words of a brunet that were similar to what he was feeling right now. 

*****

"I really felt like I was in a Shoujo mangas when I was with Kashitaro-san! My heart was pounding so loudly, I thought he'd hear my heartbeat! I felt all weird and such was if I had butterflies in my stomach and acted really nervous in front of him! But still... I really do love him, don't I?"

*****

As the sudden realization hit him, Mafumafu's face suddenly exploded into a dark red as he buried his face into his hands. 

"N-no way... Is this really true?", Mafumafu asked himself as he thought of any other possibility, only to come back to the very conclusion again. 

The barista he had only met one day ago and only talked twice to. 

The barista who he had exchanged phone numbers with and who drew a coffee art for him as an encouragement. 

The barista who listened to him and showed interest in Mafumafu and his music. 

That person managed to win him over in such a short time despite the albino having never really gotten close to anybody despite hanging out with some people. 

That person managed to make the albino think about him constantly. 

That person managed to make the albino experience an emotion that he had never felt before. 

And at that moment, Mafumafu realized that he, without any doubt, had fallen for the raven-haired male called Soraru.


	4. Chapter 4

A loud sound resonated through a room as a redhead grumbled slightly, reaching up with his hand as he reached for his phone, missing several times before he got it and switched it off. 

Sitting up, the red-haired male rubbed his eyes sleepily and blinked for a few seconds before a smile appeared on his face as he stretched to wake up completely. 

"Today will be another wonderful day!", the redhead shouted to himself as he got out of the bed, hearing an albino complain slightly about how he was still sleepy. 

"Mafudon, do you want to go to the café with me again today?", Sakata asked as the other male who didn't make a move as the redhead figured that the day where Mafumafu would wake up early again, wouldn't be today. 

So he went to the bathroom as he changed himself, putting on a beige sweatshirt and some black pants before fixing his hair and brushing his teeth. After making sure that he looked presentable, the red-haired male stepped out of the bathroom and packed his things before making himself some light breakfast which contained some toast with some eggs and bacon. 

After he finished eating he went to the entrance and sat down to put on his sneakers before remembering something as he called out the albino's name. "Mafudon, I am going to the coffee shop now! Do you want me to buy you something?", Sakata asked. "...Some Nyantolate cake please!", the albino shouted as the redhead tilted his head confused. "N-Nyantolate cake?", Sakata repeated. 

"Yes, you just have to order it and they will understand!", Mafumafu shouted from his bed. Because his classes were canceled for today, the redhead guessed that the albino would stay in the dorm all day again being the shut-in that he is. 

"Alright! I will buy you some then!", Sakata exclaimed as he heard the other male shouting a thanks before he headed out of the dorm. 

As soon as he stepped out of the building, the morning sun shone down on him as the university student only smiled to himself, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air. 

He stood there for a minute, looking at everything for a bit before walking the usual way through the campus, to a narrow path until a small white building appeared in front of him, a blackboard standing in front of the coffee shop as the sign on the door said that it was open. 

Smiling once again, the redhead took his take to take everything in before pushing the door open, making the bell ring with a light tone as he was greeted with the light scent of brewing coffee before he spotted the brunet standing at the counter, looking up when he noticed that a customer walked in and sighed when he noticed that it was the redhead himself. 

The brunet nodded as he took his notepad before going back to the younger male. "And what would you like today?", Urata asked, not even keeping the standard politeness that he had for every customer. In a way, it made Sakata happy though because it showed that the brunet didn't see him as a mere stranger anymore. 

"I hope you slept well, Urata-san! I'd like one caramel macchiato with extra cream, extra caramel, extra syrup, additional chocolate sauce, chocolate sprinkles, double caramel, more whipped cream and a lot of chocolate powder on the cream please!", Sakata said, placing his order as the older male only stared at him blankly before taking a plastic cup and starting to make it as the redhead only hummed happily, sitting down in front of the counter as he watched Urata make his order. 

Sakata really liked talking to Urata. (A/N: Seriously, wattpad, Urata is the 666th word again?! Excuse me, what are you trying to tell me) And he could only do so in the morning unfortunately. He once tried to visit the coffee shop in the afternoon, only to be met by a crowd of girls, ordering some drinks as they were desperately trying to gain any attention of one of the bartenders. 

Sakata could only stand there with a frozen smile in the past as he stepped out of the coffee shop again, thinking that he would never come at a time like this again. 

There were close to no customers in the late afternoon or evening but Sakata would usually have to help his blond friend or do his homework which is why the only time where he could get his favorite drink from his favorite bartender at his favorite café was in the morning. 

That way, he could talk to Urata more as well so in Sakata's mind, this was the best choice. The redhead soon snapped out of his daydreams when he noticed his order placed in front of him as the younger male took his wallet out and put it on the counter. 

"Oh! Before I forget, can I also order a... um... Nyantolate cake I think it was?", Sakata asked as the brunet looked at him horrified, holding his hand up to cover his mouth. 

"So you finally got to that point where you are just craving so much sugar that your diabetes drink won't suffice anymore and you need a chocolate cake to give you even more sugar?", Urata asked as the redhead was confused before shaking his head rapidly. 

"No, it's not for me! It's for Mafudon! He said he wanted one so I wanted to buy one for him because his classes were canceled for today and he will probably only stay in our dorm!", Sakata explained as the brunet hummed before nodding and going to the glass vitrine which displayed all sorts of pastries before carefully taking out a small round chocolate cake with a cat face drawn on it. 

"Makes sense though because I don't think you ever looked at our menu to try our Nyantolate cake so I guessed you wouldn't even know it existed unless someone told you.", Urata said as he put it into a box before handing it to the younger male. 

"That will be 950 yen in total.", Urata told the red-haired male who nodded as he placed some more money on the counter. 

The brunet took it as he took the money before giving him some change back. "Thank you, Urata-san!", Sakata thanked the older male as he took it and put it back into his wallet. 

"Well, I have to go to my classes now before I get scolded for arriving late again! See you tomorrow again, Urata-san!", the younger male said as he grabbed his things before running to the door. "Wait.", the older male suddenly said as the redhead stopped and turned around confused. 

"Yes?", Sakata asked as he tilted his head confused, getting more curious when he saw the brunet scratching his cheek as he looked to the side. "I have some time again this evening... So if you want to talk, we can do it then.", Urata said as the younger male looked at him shocked before that expression soon turned into a bright smile as he nodded happily. 

"Then let's talk again this evening then, Urata-san! See you!", Sakata exclaimed cheerfully before he exited the coffee shop, leaving the brunet back in the café. 

As soon as the door closed behind him, Sakata stared up at the sky as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before opening his eyes again, his smile widening even more of possible as he hummed happily while skipping to his lessons, having something wonderful to look forward to after classes. 

While he was sitting in class. While he was eating lunch. While he was talking to his friends. His smile never left him as his friends noticed how the redhead seemed even happier than usually. 

And as the school bell rang for the last time, the university student immediately stood up from his seat as he packed his papers back into his bag before quickly telling his friends goodbye and running out of the campus, making his classmates wonder what made the red-haired male feeling this way. Sakata quickly ran out of the building, feeling the cool air hit his face as he was doing so. 

Stumbling slightly while running, the redhead luckily managed to continue running without tripping as he rushed back to his dorm and soon arrived as he ran inside the building before getting his keys out and opening the door. 

"I'm back, Mafudon!", the redhead exclaimed as he took his shoes off before walking inside of the dorm, putting his bag down on a table before going into the small kitchen as he opened the fridge and put the box of cake in it. 

"Welcome back, Sakatan!", Mafumafu shouted from his bed and Sakata saw the albino sitting on his bed with his laptop on his lap and some headphones on his head. 

"I put the cake into the fridge in case you want to eat it later!", Sakata informed the other male who only nodded before shouting a quick thanks before concentrating on his work again. 

The redhead decided to go and take a quick shower before changing into some more comfortable clothes. He then stepped out of the bathroom as he walked to the bedroom, letting himself fall into the fluffy sheets of his bed. 

Not laying still for a long time, the redhead pulled out his phone and the bright screen stared at him as he quickly went to line, going to the latest chat he had with the brunet, giggling at the last words of their last conversation before typing a message to the older male. 

Sakata: Just got back from my classes! (*≧∀≦*) Do you have time now, Urata-san? If so, we could chat a bit if you want to! (*'∇｀*)

There was a short pause before he saw that the older male came online and read his message before typing his answer. 

Urata: Are you an idiot? I did say that I had time so of course there is the possibility to chat. 

Sakata: I am not an idiot! ٩(๑'^'๑)۶ I just wanted to make sure to not disturb you in case you were doing something UwU

Urata: sure sure if you say so

Sakata: I say so yes! So anyways, how was work Urata-san?

Urata: There were those annoying girls again who were just sticking around the whole time for some reason. They are ordering drinks and all but they are so annoying, trying to keep me from going back behind the counter the whole time. They are also really touchy and talk to me the whole time. Some people just like to be annoying 

Sakata: Urata-san... I think I know what they were trying to do...

Urata: You sure that it won't be some stupid answer again? 

Sakata: How mean! But no, I really do know it. I can't believe that Urata-san didn't realize it...

Urata: What? Just spit it out 

Sakata: Urata-san... They were clearly... trying to get free food from you

Urata: ...

Urata: Wow 

Urata: Now that you say it, it makes perfectly sense 

Sakata: Right? (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)

Urata: Yeah. I never expected you to ever say sth that is not idiotic lol

Sakata: Why do you always have to be so meaaaaaan QwQ

Urata: It's in my nature

Sakata: But at least I figured out why those girls were talking to you UwU 

Urata: Oi, watch it or I will leave

There was a short silence as no reply came as the brunet looked at his phone waiting. After five minutes, he really questioned what was wrong as he decided to write something again. 

Urata: Did you die? 

Sakata: No, I'm alive, don't worry

For some reason, this message made the older male feel uneasy as it was missing the kaomojis the younger male always used. So he decided to ask the redhead if anything was wrong in the nicest way he could. 

Urata: You're weirder than before. Did you get poisoned or sth?

Sakata: No I just... Sorry, I don't think it's a good idea to tell you

And this was it. Urata didn't know what made the redhead suddenly change his feelings like that but he knew that something was wrong. And he just knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep well today if he didn't know what bothered the red-haired male. So he decided to just go ahead and ask. 

Urata: Don't lie to me. Something clearly happened. Now tell me or you won't get your usual order tomorrow

The message was read as there was a short pause before the three dots appeared, showing that the redhead was still there. 

Sakata: Promise me that you won't laugh or insult me about this?

Urata: Yes yes, I promise. Now tell me

There was another short pause before the three dots appeared again as the brunet looked at his phone, not realizing that he was biting his lips nervously. After what felt like an eternity, an answer finally appeared as the brunet quickly read it, not knowing how to react when he read it. 

Sakata: ...My phone just fell on my face so I held my face in pain and had Mafudon laugh at me for a whole five minutes which felt like the biggest humiliation for a long time

Urata: ...

Urata: That's it? 

Urata: You acted weird all of a sudden and made this some kind of big deal because your phone fell on your face???

Urata: Don't make me worried all of a sudden!

Sakata: Σ（・□・；）

Sakata: Urata-san was worried about me?!

Urata: Shut up, moron! 

Sakata: *gasp* Mean!

Urata: Did you seriously just type how you gasped? 

Sakata: ....No?

Urata: Idiot, I can read it

Sakata: I'll delete it! No evidence anymore UwU

Urata: Too bad for you, I took a screenshot of it as an evidence

Sakata: ∑ (ﾟДﾟ)

Urata: lol

There was a short pause again as the brunet wondered what happened this time. Before he could worry about it any longer though, his screen suddenly changed as someone was calling him. He looked at the Caller ID and recognized it as the redhead's before picking it up. 

"What?", he asked as the laughter of the younger male's voice rang through the phone. 

"I just wanted to talk to you like this! After all, talking is so much more fun than writing and I love talking to Urata-san!", Sakata exclaimed as the brunet clicked his tongue. 

"Idiot. That is such a stupid reason to call me.", he said. "Ehhhh? Would you rather want me to hang up then?", Sakata asked as the older male sighed before answering. 

"If you already called anyway, we might as well talk a bit. I still have a bit of time before I have to go. My old classmate asked me to meet up with him later because of some sort of emergency. 

I bet it's a stupid reason because that mole guy only ever has some weird emergencies like his crushes but still want to make sure.", Urata said, already explaining things in case the younger male wanted to ask. 

"But until then, I have time to talk I guess.", Urata said as he could hear the younger male squeal in excitement from the other side, making him unconsciously smile lightly as well. 

And so, Sakata and Urata talked together nonstop, always having something to talk about. And before they knew it, an hour had passed as it was time for Urata to go to his friend. 

"Well, I gotta go now. I know it's still 8 pm and all but go to sleep soon or you'll regret it.", Urata warned the other male who only giggled but hummed. "Roger!", he exclaimed as the older male hummed satisfied. 

"Well, have a nice evening then, Urata-san!", Sakata exclaimed. "Yeah, have a nice— God damn it no!", Urata shouted as the redhead jumped surprised at the brunet suddenly raising his voice. "U-urata-san, are you alright?", he asked. 

There was no response for a while as Sakata could make out two people talking to each other while one other person was laughing hysterically in the background. 

He then heard some noise, probably the phone being placed down somewhere as he suddenly heard the voices clearer, probably because the older male had accidentally switched on the loudspeaker while placing it down. 

"Kuro, what the hell did you do?! How even did you manage to make him like this again?! He is usually strong with this!", Urata shouted as the person named Kuro only laughed again. 

"Well, we drank for a looooooong time~! Also, he may or may not have drank half of the bottle.", Kuro chirped as Sakata could hear the brunet gasping for air. 

"Half of that bottle?! Jesus, I can't deal with him right now! Mashi called for me and needs help!", Urata exclaimed. 

"Well, Lon-chan needs me so I can't stay with him either!", Kuro exclaimed. "You two, don't fight~ Let's all get along!", a ravenette exclaimed as the redhead raised his eyebrow confused. 

"Soraru-san? No, he doesn't sound like that when he talks right? Even if that sounds like it's his voice...", Sakata thought to himself. 

"What are you doing? Get back here, Kuro!", Urata shouted as Sakata could hear some footsteps before the door was opened with the bell ringing along with it. "I'll go now so sayonyara~!", she shouted and the doors closed as there was a short silence before the brunet groaned. 

"Now now, calm down, Urata~ All is fine and well~", Soraru assured the brunet who only ignored him and walked to the phone as he picked it up again. "Sorry, something happened. I will go now so bye.", Urata said as he was about to hang up until the younger male stopped him. 

"W-wait!", he exclaimed as the older male halted confused, waiting for the other male to continue. 

"I listened to the conversation because the loudspeaker was on and I kinda got the hang of what is going on so...", Sakata was about to suggest that he could just go to Soraru and stay with him so that Urata could go to this Mashi person. 

But just then, an idea popped into his head as he decided to go with it. 

"I thought that Mafudon could just go and stay with Soraru-san! After all, I think that they get along pretty good!", Sakata exclaimed as there was a short silence before the brunet spoke up again. 

"Mafudon? You mean your friend that visited the café with you before?", Urata asked as the younger male hummed in confirmation. "I see... Well, this is better than nothing so tell him to come please.", Urata said as the redhead hummed. 

"Roger! I will send him over to you then! Bye bye~", Sakata said as he was about to hang up until he was stopped by the brunet, telling him to wait. Confused, Sakata waited as he wondered what the older male would tell him, widening his eyes in surprise when he heard what the older male said next. "Thanks...", Urata told the younger male who wondered if he just heard right or hallucinated. "Eh? What did you say?", Sakata asked. 

"...You freaking moron. I said: Thanks!", Urata repeated, this time his voice louder. 

"Tsundere-san actually thanked Sakata huh~?", Soraru asked from the background which made the brunet shout at him to shut up. 

"Ehhhh?! Urata-san actually thanked me?!", Sakata asked shocked. 

"Shut up! Anyways, bring your friend over quickly! I have to go soon! Bye!", Urata said and before Sakata could say anything else, he hung up. 

The redhead sat there in a short trance before he quickly snapped out of it and jumped out of his bed, running over to Mafumafu's before pulling down the other's headphone as the albino jumped and looked up at the redhead confused. 

"Sakatan? Don't scare me like that!", Mafumafu scolded the other male who scratched his cheek sheepishly. 

"Sorry! But Mafudon, you will thank me after you hear this!", Sakata exclaimed as the other male tilted his head, silently telling him to go on. 

"You can spend some quality time together with Soraru-san now!

Urata-san needs someone to stay with him because he has to go somewhere now so being the great person I am, I suggested you to go!", Sakata declared as the other male looked at him for a short minute before his face morphed into shock. 

"Ehhh?! Why did you do that?!", Mafumafu screeched as the redhead covered his ears before putting his hands down again. 

Sakata ignored him as he quickly ran to the closet and threw some clothes at the albino who only put it on quickly because the other male was telling him to change faster. 

And before he knew it, he was dressed and had his bag, standing in the doorway. 

"Eh? Eh? Ehhhhh?!", Mafumafu exclaimed confused, wondering how he just got into this situation as the red-haired male only gave him a bright smile and waved at him. 

"No need to thank me, Mafudon! Have fun!", Sakata told the albino. 

And before the musician could even say anything else, the redhead had already slammed the door shut, leaving the albino no choice but to go to the café as he didn't have his keys and Sakata wouldn't let him go back in anyway. 

Sighing in defeat, Mafumafu headed to the coffee shop as he wondered why he had to go there in the first place. 

Meanwhile, Sakata only patted his own shoulder as he nodded to himself in satisfaction. 

"And that's how you help your friend get closer to his crush. A good job you did, Sakata! 

A good job! Well, now that I'm done with everything, I'm tired! 

Gotta go to sleep so I can see Urata-san faster!", Sakata told himself as he threw himself into the soft sheets of his bed, nuzzling his face into the pillow as he smiled happily, feeling the fatigue slowly take over him. 

And with that, the red-haired male fell into a deep slumber, getting his well-deserved sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakata was someone who always went with his own pace. Mafumafu knew that as he had always been a victim of it as he was the redhead's closest friend ever since high school. But this time for sure, he decided that he would definitely get his revenge once he gets back. 

"Stupid Sakatan... I didn't even get to prepare myself properly... And I look weird in these clothes too...", Mafumafu thought as he looked down on himself. He was wearing a big white oversized sweater with some black leggings as he frowned dissatisfied. 

They did look nice but he didn't like the clothes on him. Sighing, the albino decided to not pay any more attention to this now as he quickly walked faster until he reached the familiar white building as he opened the door, noticing some things as he stepped inside. 

The first thing he noticed, was that the usual light coffee scent was replaced with some alcoholic scent instead as the albino felt as if he was in a bar rather than in a coffee shop. 

The second thing he noticed, was that a familiar ravenette and brunet sat at a table, both of them looking up when they heard the door open. Urata's annoyed face turned into relief as he stood up abruptly, rushing to the albino as he patted the younger male's shoulder as a greeting. 

"Thanks for coming on such a short notice. I really have to go now but thank you very much.", Urata said and before Mafumafu could even ask what the situation even was, the older male had already rushed out of the café, locking the door behind him, leaving the younger male back with the raven-haired male as he was utterly confused. 

"Soraru-san? Do you need help with something? Sakatan just suddenly told me that Urata-san had to go somewhere which is why I needed to stay with you?", Mafumafu explained as he walked closer to the ravenette who only looked at him before flashing him a smile which made the younger male blush. 

"Oh, I don't know why Urata felt the need for someone to come but now that you're here to help, I do need help with something~", he said cheerfully as the albino questioned himself why the raven-haired male suddenly acted like a different person until he noticed an almost empty glass with a big ice in it which was melting slowly right now. 

"Soraru-san... are you drunk?", Mafumafu asked as the older male blinked a few times before shaking his head. "Don't worry, I'm not.", he assured the younger male before motioning to the seat in front of him. Mafumafu did as told but he knew didn't believe Soraru any word when he saw the light red tinting his face. 

As soon as he sat down, the older male's face lightened up as he flashed the albino a smile again which made the younger male's face heat up even more after he saw that. And he swore to god that he would die at that very night if this went on. 

"A-anyways, you said you need my help with something?", Mafumafu asked as he tried to stay calm. All he had to do, was make sure that Soraru was alright and didn't cause any trouble. At least, that's what he thought. 

"Oh, right. I needed a partner for something. Would you mind being mine?", Soraru asked as the albino felt his blush worsen at that sentence but nodded nevertheless. 

"W-what do I need to do?", Mafumafu asked as the raven-haired male thought about it for a bit before speaking up, his smile never leaving his face. 

"Do you like magic?", Soraru asked out of nowhere, ignoring the albino's question. "E-eh? Magic? I guess I do?", Mafumafu answered, confused as to why the ravenette had suddenly asked him that. 

The older male's smile got even brighter if possible as the albino felt like he would die in the next few minutes. "Want to see some magic then?", the older male asked which surprised the younger male who nodded nevertheless. "Eh? Sure.", Mafumafu answered as the raven-haired male hummed happily before he widened his eyes. 

"Oh, forgive my rudeness. Would you like something to drink?", Soraru asked as the younger male shook his head. "N-no, I'm fine.", Mafumafu assured the older male who only nodded. 

"D-do you want me to show me your magic trick now?", the younger male asked as the ravenette smiled again before nodding as he looked at the table before he pulled a deck of cards out and shuffled the cards before spread them and held them out to the albino. 

"Take one.", Soraru urged him as the younger male complied and chose one of the cards. 

"Is he going to tell me what my card is? I never knew that Soraru-san could do magic.", Mafumafu thought. "Now show me your card.", Soraru said as the albino made a confused noise but did as told as he flipped over the card, showing him the Queen of Hearts. "The Queen of Hearts huh? It suits you.", Soraru said with a smile and Mafumafu didn't even know why it affected him, but it did. 

Soraru only shuffled through the cards again before picking one himself as he turned the card around to show the albino his card. "It's the Ace of Spades.", Soraru said as he showed the younger male the card as if he needed to prove it to him. 

"Now fold your card two times.", the older male instructed as the albino did as told and folded it, seeing that Soraru did the same. 

"Now bite it.", Soraru told the younger male who only looked at him in utter confusion. "Maybe Soraru-san is really that drunk after all...", Mafumafu thought as the older male looked at him expectantly. And the albino couldn't do anything else as to comply as he hesitantly bit onto the edge of his folded card as Soraru nodded satisfied. 

"Now I will bite on my card as well. Look into my eyes and silently count to 20.", Soraru explained as the younger male nodded slowly, watching the ravenette lift his card to his lips before biting onto it and then focusing his gaze on the albino. 

Mafumafu only bit tightly on his card as he felt his blush darken even more if that was even possible. He started to count the twenty seconds after Soraru signaled him to do so as he felt the intense stare, making him want to shrink back. 

But he just couldn't back away because it felt as if the older male was keeping him in place with his eyes. Oh, those blue eyes that reminded Mafumafu of the sky. Now he wouldn't be able to think of anything else other than the raven-haired barista whenever he would look at the sky. 

Trying to not let himself get distracted, the younger male bit onto the card tightly as he continued counting until he reached 20, signaling the ravenette that he had counted until 20. And as soon as he did, the ravenette nodded as he pulled away and took the card out of his mouth. "Good job.", Soraru praised the younger male with a smile. 

"Well, now you might wonder what I did, right? Open your card to see.", Soraru said as Mafumafu nodded and unfolded his card to reveal the Ace of Spades as the albino looked at it in shock before looking at the older male for an explanation who only smiled as he unfolded his card to reveal the Queen of Hearts that Mafumafu had at the very beginning. 

"Looks like I stole your heart.", Soraru said with a smile as he held the cards up to his lips and Mafumafu really felt like he was going to die from heat right then and there. 

Soraru noticed that the younger male was flustered as he chuckled in amusement before handing the albino the cards. "Here. You can take these home as a souvenir to remember this moment~", Soraru told him as he winked. 

"Th-thank you... B-but how did you do that?", Mafumafu asked while trying to calm his blush. "Well, I can't tell you that, can I? After all, a magician never reveals his secret...", Soraru said lowering his voice as he winked at the albino. 

"Th-then... will you tell me how long you've been doing this?", Mafumafu asked as the older male thought about it for a bit before answering. 

"Hmm.... I guess I have been doing this for a bit. The owner of this shop taught me~ I guess I really did have a lot of time and because I didn't know what to do, I had to try a lot of things~", Soraru answered, laughing lightly. 

"Eh? What have you been doing then before becoming a barista?", Mafumafu asked as the older male pondered about it, leaning his cheek on his left hand. 

"Hm... Besides coffee art, I also did play a lot of games, did karate, sang in a band as the vocalist and played the guitar... and I picked up magic when I was with the owner who taught me this. 

After all, I have to have something up my sleeves so the children won't be scared of me for the expressionless face I usually have on me~", Soraru explained laughing as he pointed at his face while Mafumafu only sat there surprised, looking at the man in front of him. 

"And... I guess I also took an interest in flowers...", Soraru trailed off. 

And as if to demonstrate something that he said, Soraru reached his hand towards the albino, grazing his cheek slightly as Mafumafu's pale face, which had just returned back to normal, flared up again as the younger male only sat there without moving as he waited for the raven-haired male's next moves. 

Soraru's hand lingered there for a bit longer before he reached behind the younger male and then quickly pulled back as Mafumafu could only stare at the older male's right hand in awe which held a white rose with a short stem. 

"For you.", Soraru said with a smile as the younger male reached out to it carefully and held it up to his hair with a sheepish smile. 

"D-does it suit me?", Mafumafu asked nervously as he looked at the older male bashfully to see that he was looking expressionless which the younger male normally didn't mind. 

But in this case, he was worried as he wondered if he did something wrong. 

"It does suit you but...", Soraru trailed off as he took the flower back and sat back up straight as he took his left hand, letting it hover over the rose for a second before taking it back off again to reveal a red rose instead of a white one as Mafumafu could only stare at it in disbelief, looking at the ravenette who guided the flower back to his hair and adjusted it so it would stay before leaning back to take a good look at the younger male. 

Mafumafu shuffled around nervously as he looked everywhere besides the raven-haired male until he heard the older male chuckle and looked up to see the barista smile at him. 

"I knew it. Red suits you a lot. I like it on you.", Soraru complimented as he leaned his cheek on his left hand again, taking his other hand to take a strand of the younger male's white hair as Mafumafu was too flustered to do anything other than staying still. 

"A-anyway, it's getting late, isn't it, Soraru-san? I think you should go to sleep soon.", Mafumafu advised as the older male let go of the albino's hair and only hummed slightly. 

"I guess so...", the older male agreed as he placed his hand over the younger male's whose face was now so red, it rivaled Sakata's hair. "S-soraru-san? W-what are you doing?", Mafumafu asked as he covered the lower half of his face with his sleeve in an attempt to hide his blush. 

Soraru only ignored him as he happily hummed a light tune while moving their hands in a way that ended with their hands being intertwined. "S-soraru-san?! E-eh? Um... Let's get you to your room?", Mafumafu asked as the raven-haired male hummed and stood up, the younger male following suit. The albino looked at their hands, waiting for Soraru to let go. 

But the older male just continued on smiling as he only held tighter onto the younger male's hand before leading him to the door connecting the front of the café and the back where either Soraru or Urata always disappeared whenever they wanted to take a break. 

Soraru opened the door as he pulled the albino inside before closing the door again as the younger male only stared at the room in awe. Just like the front café, this room was also almost only made out of wood as he could distinguish the light coffee scent again instead of the alcoholic one that he had been surrounded with for the last few hours. 

There was a long rectangular wooden desk in the middle of the room as many kinds of coffee beans and such were sprawled on it as Mafumafu could already picture them having worked a lot with them. 

Before the albino could look at the room more closely though, the older male had already pulled him further into the room before they arrived at another door which Soraru opened to reveal some space before there were some stairs leading up as Soraru pulled the younger male with him, walking the stairs up. 

They continued walking in silence as Mafumafu tried not to think too much of the warmth he got from his left hand that was being held by the older male. And soon, they arrived at the second floor as Soraru let go, making Mafumafu secretly wish for the same warmth as before to come back. The ravenette turned around to the albino before bowing in a joking manner before he spoke up. 

"Welcome to the secret second floor of ours~ Now follow me so I can show you where to sleep.", Soraru said as the younger male giggled and nodded before following the older male down the hallway until they reached the end as the ravenette opened the door right to him, standing there as he motioned for Mafumafu to go in first which he did. Stepping inside, Mafumafu could see that, just like the whole coffee shop, this room was also mostly made out of wood. 

There was a bed standing on the right sight of the room as a table stood in front of the window in the back and a close standing opposite from the bed. Other than that, there were countless of books stacked in different shells and an acoustic guitar standing against the wall. 

The guitar standing out the most to Mafumafu, he walked up to it as he picked it up and looked at it in curiosity. "Did you continue playing after quitting the band, Soraru-san?", Mafumafu asked as he strummed the guitar lightly. 

"I stopped. This was just a present from my friends which they saved money for so they could give it to me. It ended up staying with me for a longer time though...", Soraru explained while he was taking off his apron and threw it on to the next chair. 

Being too lazy to change into anything comfortable right now, Soraru merely unbuttoned some of the buttons of his shirt before flopping himself down on his bed and lying there for a minute as he watched the younger male in amusement who continued on admiring the guitar. 

"Getting attached to my guitar, huh?", Soraru asked jokingly as the albino blushed and quickly set it down again, softly apologizing which made the older male chuckle. 

"That's fine and all but do you mind coming here for a bit? I think I have a headache...", the older male muttered as Mafumafu nodded as he immediately rushed to the ravenette with a worried expression. 

"Are you alright, Soraru-san? Do you need me to bring you water?", the younger male asked and he reached out to the older male in worry as Soraru took this chance to take the albino by the wrist and pull him down with him. 

Mafumafu only let out a surprised shriek as he closed his eyes on instinct, opening them again after a minute only to find himself lying next to the older male, his face being buried inside the ravenette's chest. It took him another whole minute until he finally realized what just happened as for the nth time this night, his face exploded into a dark red. 

"S-soraru-san? P-please let go.", Mafumafu pleaded softly as he tried to pull away which only resulted in him getting pulled more into the hug as the ravenette buried his face into the albino's hair,   
making the younger male's face get even darker. 

"You're warm and I like hugging you so stay?", Soraru asked even though it sounded like the older male wouldn't let go anyway even if Mafumafu declined. The albino laid still, not doing anything as he only put his hands on the other male's chest. "Now go to sleep so you can wake up early enough tomorrow~", Soraru told him as the albino only nodded before hesitantly closing his eyes. 

"G-good night, Soraru-san.", Mafumafu said as the older male hummed contently as he pulled the younger male closer which made the albino smell the scent of alcohol. 

But under that he could make out the coffee scent mixed with some light lavender and he decided that he loved this kind of scent from now on. 

"Mhm, good night, Mafumafu.", Soraru said before his breathing evened out, signaling the albino that he was asleep. His grip slowly loosened as Mafumafu could now go if he tried. 

But instead, the albino blushed, ashamed of himself, and merely snuggled closer as Soraru responded by tightening his grip again. 

Despite Mafumafu being nervous and flustered about sleeping in the arms of his crush, he felt strangely secure and at ease at the same time. 

It was so odd. He guessed that Soraru is and would always be the only one who could make him feel this way. 

And so, with the warmth the albino received from the raven-haired male and with the security he felt by being held in Soraru's arms, Mafumafu's eyes slowly grew heavier as he slowly fell into a deep slumber, drifting off into his dreams, hoping to meet the older male there again.


	6. Chapter 6

To say that Soraru was shocked when he woke up was an understatement. Feeling some more warmth than usually had confused the ravenette. And for some reason, he could move less than usually, wondering if the bed suddenly shrunk. His head also hurt a lot as Soraru only groaned. 

"Ugh, damn, I shouldn't have drunk too much even with Kuro urging me to...", Soraru complained in his head before opening his eyes sleepily. What he didn't expect to see when he woke up was a mop of white hair buried in his chest. 

Blinking a few times, Soraru moved a bit as the white mop started moving making some sleepy sounds but nothing else. 

And as it shifted, Soraru could make out a face before realizing what it was. It took Soraru a minute until he finally realized in what situation he was in right now as he felt his face heating up before he slightly panicked innerly. 

"Mafumafu? What is he doing here?! And why is he sleeping here? Wait, did we—", Soraru cut himself off as he pulled the blankets slightly down to see that he was still wearing the same clothes as he did yesterday, sighing out in relief. 

"Why the hell is he here though... All I remember is me drinking and then someone coming over to deal with me... And—", before Soraru could think more about the day before he felt the albino stirring before he slowly woke up as he looked up confused to see the older male. 

It also took him a bit before he remembered what happened as his face exploded into a dark red as he squeaked, pushing himself away from the raven-haired male which resulted in him falling off the bed. "Hya!", the albino exclaimed when he fell. 

"Mafumafu?", Soraru called out, worried for the younger male as he got off the bed to help the albino up. "A-ah, no need to help me, Soraru-san!", the younger male assured him as he tried to stand up but slipped again as he tried to grip something which would help him gain balance again which just happened to be Soraru. 

Unfortunately, the raven-haired male didn't expect this as he also lost balance before falling forward with Mafumafu, the two of them screaming slightly as they did. 

The older male reacted quick enough though as he slammed his hands on the floor so he wouldn't suffocate the poor albino underneath him. Soraru groaned before he looked down on the younger male to see if he was alright. 

"You alright? Does anything hurt?", Soraru asked, looking at the albino whose face was bright red. "E-Eh? I-I'm fine!", Mafumafu assured the older male. There was a short silence as neither of them said anything before it was the albino who spoke up. 

"U-um, Soraru-san? Don't you want to get off?", Mafumafu asked, his voice timid as the raven-haired male only hummed in response. 

"I should probably do that huh...", he said as he still didn't make any attempts to get off though which ended up with the two of them looking into each other's eyes. And the older male couldn't help but let his gaze trail off to the albino's lips. 

They looked soft and it made the older male want to take the younger male right then and there. Mafumafu noticed where the older male was looking as his blush darkened. 

"S-soraru-san?", he called out the older male, though his voice was merely above a whisper. "...Yes?", the ravenette asked. 

"A-am I imagining it or are you getting closer?", the albino asked as there was a short pause before the raven-haired male answered. 

"...I wonder.", Soraru responded. Was it the headache that caused him to act this weirdly? Was it the alcohol from the day before? Was it his sleepiness that got to him? Or was this all just a dream which made him act like this? Soraru didn't know but he couldn't care less. 

And Mafumafu didn't do anything as he laid still, letting the ravenette do what he wanted to do as he waited in anticipation. 

A loud thud ripped them out of their trance as the door was slammed open to reveal an annoyed brunet in his usual uniform. 

"Why the hell are you so loud in the morning, Soraru?! You...", Urata stopped talking when he saw the two lying in front of him, looking at them with a blank expression as they also stayed still, too shocked to do anything. 

It was Urata who made the first move as he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture before putting it away again as both Soraru's and Mafumafu's face flared up when they realized what the brunet just did. "I left breakfast downstairs and will take the morning shift as always. You guys have fun with what you're doing~", Urata said before he closed the door behind him again. 

Soraru immediately got up after that as he straightened his clothes before reaching his hand out to the albino who took it before he was getting pulled up. 

"Anyways, there is a bathroom down this hallway on the right. You can freshen up before going downstairs and have breakfast.", Soraru informed the younger male who merely waved his hands. 

"A-ah, it's fine! I wouldn't want to bother you!", Mafumafu said as the ravenette shook his head. "From what I recall, you took care of me while I was drunk so this is the least we could do to repay you. Thank you for going through this just because Sakata asked you to.", Soraru thanked the albino as he bowed slightly. 

"I-it's really nothing to thank me for! A-anyways, I will go make myself a bit more presentable before coming downstairs then.", Mafumafu said as the older male nodded in response. 

The albino then left the room as he searched for the bathroom, finding it just like where Soraru told him to. He quickly washed his face, splashed the cold water on it to cool himself down and combed through his hair to make it look presentable before taking a last look at his reflection, nodding before he left the bathroom again and walked down. 

Soraru was standing at another table as he was brewing some coffee at the moment, not noticing the albino at first. 

Mafumafu looked at the table to see a basket of fresh bread, a plate of ham, salami and cheese and some jars filled with different kind of jams. 

Upon walking closer, Soraru turned around because he heard some footsteps as he motioned for the albino to sit down before placing a mug of coffee in front of the younger male. 

"If you need more sugar, just tell me. I already put in two cubes of sugar though because I figured that you liked it sweeter.", Soraru informed the albino who nodded thanking the older male before they started eating in silence. No one said anything until they were halfway finished with the food. 

"It's 8 am already huh...", Soraru muttered when he looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "E-eh, do you have to do something? I can go if you want to!", Mafumafu exclaimed as the older male shook his head. 

"No, I just thought that you might want to go soon in case you have classes.", Soraru told the younger male as the albino wondered how considerate this man could be. 

"A-ah, don't worry about it, Soraru-san! My classes are canceled for this week so I have time... I am pretty much not doing anything besides writing music.", Mafumafu admitted as he scratched his cheek sheepishly. "I see...", Soraru said as the albino tilted his head confused. 

"Is something wrong, Soraru-san?", Mafumafu asked. "You said you were free, right?", the raven-haired asked to make sure. "Eh? Yes.", Mafumafu answered nodding. 

"...I have some business to attend to in town. Buying more ingredients and such. And there is a small music store which has some antiques that might interest you. 

Want to go there with me?", Soraru asked as it took a whole minute for the albino to understand what happened before he widened his eyes and a blush settled on his face. "Eh?"

*****

The sound of a bell resonated through the room as the door opened and a familiar red-haired male stepped inside the coffee shop with a bright smile. "Welcome to Haru no Sakura.", a brunet greeted him as he bowed surprising the younger male as the older male never greeted him this way ever since the first time he was here. 

Nevertheless, he continued to smile happily as he walked up to the counter to place his usual order. "I'd like one—". 

"One caramel macchiato with extra cream, extra caramel, extra syrup, additional chocolate sauce, chocolate sprinkles, double caramel, more whipped cream and a lot of chocolate powder on the cream.", Urata said as he went to make the order without any other complaint, startling the redhead. 

"Eh? Yes...", Sakata said nodding. He soon got his order as he was about to take out his wallet and pay the older male before he was stopped. "No need to. This one is on the house.", Urata explained as the redhead looked at him confused. 

"Eh? Why?", the redhead asked tilting his head as the older male flinched before sighing and scratching his cheek, looking away. 

"Well... thanks to you bringing someone who took care of Soraru, I could go and help my friend... I really had to go and you helped me out so... take this as me thanking you...", Urata explained with a small blush as the younger male blinked a few times before a bright smile settled on his face. 

"Thank you for this then, Urata-san! I will make sure to remember this moment forever!", Sakata exclaimed as the older male clicked his tongue. "That's weird so don't.", the older male said as the younger male only laughed lightly in response.

"Is Mafudon still here? He stayed the night here, right?", Sakata asked as a grin appeared on Urata's face as soon as the red-haired male mentioned that. "Yeah... and thanks to that I finally got new blackmail material again~ 

So thanks a lot~", Urata thanked them younger male again who was surprised by how the brunet's attitude changed. 

"Ehh.... What happened?", Sakata asked curiously as the brunet looked at him as if he wondered if he should say it or not before showing the redhead his phone, showing a picture of Soraru hovering above Mafumafu. "Ehh?! W-what happened?!", Sakata asked shocked as he leaned on closer to take a good look at the picture. 

"Ahaha... if Ama-chan sees this, Mafudon will...", Sakata only trailed off as the brunet raised his eyebrow in confusion. 

"Well, I also got this here thanks to you.", Urata said as he turned his phone back to him, searching for the picture before he turned it back to the younger male, showing a picture of the albino and ravenette lying in a bed together, sleeping peacefully. 

Sakata looked at it for a second before his face turned red as he shouted out in surprise. 

"What happened to the Mafudon who always was afraid to even get closer than one meter to people?! Ah, I habe to tell Ama-chan this! Uwah, but if I do that then Mafudon will get a good scolding from him and I just know he will get me back for this...", Sakata mumbled to himself as he ruffled his own hair in frustration. 

"Well, you can use it as blackmail material if you need to~ I would be even willing to send it to you~", Urata said grinning as he waved his phone back and forth. 

"I would never blackmail Mafudon, Urata-san! After all, unlike Ama-chan and Mafudon, I am no natural psychopath!", Sakata exclaimed. 

"But please still send it to me, I need something to tease Mafudon about if he decides to pull some pranks on me.", the redhead said. 

"You're probably just as bad as them but I always welcome chaos between friends so I will still send it to you.", Urata said as he tapped some things on his phone before humming and putting it away. "Done.", he said as the younger male grinned. 

"Thanks, Urata-san! Ah, I have to go now before I get scolded for coming late! See you tomorrow, Urata-san!", Sakata said as he ran to the door, ready to spring to his class until he was stopped by getting called by the brunet. 

"Wait!", Urata said as the younger male turned around as he looked at the older male in confusion and curiosity. 

"What is it, Urata-san?", Sakata asked as the brunet scratched his cheek, averting his gaze which made the red-haired male even more curious. "Well, um... I told you that I went to my friend that needed my help, right?", Urata asked as the younger male nodded in response, waiting for the older male to continue explaining. 

"Well... for some reason, he decided to thank me now for everything and all... so he gave me these tickets for an amusement park. And because I kinda needed to thank you and you look like someone who enjoys those kinds of things, I thought that we could go together if you'd want to...", Urata trailed off as he snapped when he saw the redhead not responding and just standing there in awe. 

"I can just ask someone else to take them if you don't want them though!", Urata shouted suddenly annoyed which snapped the red-haired male out of his daze. "E-eh?! No! I would love to go to the amusement park!", Sakata exclaimed. 

"G-good.", the brunet said as he looked away again as the redhead nodded smiling. 

"When is it?", Sakata asked. "Huh? Well, we can go whenever honestly but if you want to see the special attractions they have on that day, it will be this Saturday.", Urata answered as the younger male hummed, thinking about it before nodding. 

"I see! Let's go there this Saturday then! We can discuss more details over the phone!", Sakata exclaimed as the older nodded. 

"Mhm, oh, you should probably go soon and get your scolding.", the brown-haired barista said as the redhead tilted his head confused, looking up at the clock confused when he saw the older male pointing at it, his face growing pale when he saw that he was going to be late. 

"Ahh! Help! Ahh! I-I'll get going then! Talk to you later, Urata-san!", Sakata said, waving at the brunet quickly before rushing out of the café, leaving Urata back alone at the front store. 

There was a short minute of silence before a light laughter filled that silence, ringing throughout the café. "He really is an idiot. 

God, I have to tease him more, it's amusing~", Urata chirped, an image of the redhead's troubled face crossing through his mind which caused the brunet to snicker again before a picture of the red-haired male smiling brightly, suddenly crossed his mind as the brown-haired male stopped laughing as he unconsciously smiled softly. 

"Cute~", Urata said to himself before he realized what he just said and blushed as he slammed the counter in front of him in embarrassment. 

"What am I even saying?! He's not cute. He's just a moron! A stupid, idiotic, dog-like moron!", Urata shouted, trying to calm himself down. 

It was at that point when he suddenly remembered the conversation between his two female friends about love. 

*****

"Love is a truly wonderful thing, right? Like you can't help but think about them and want to spend more time with them~ And whenever they are close to you, you get all nervous and feel all weird and tingly~ Hah... I wish I could experience it someday...", a blonde female said as a short blonde grinned and hugged her friend. 

"Well, until then you have us! And if you won't experience it, it's fine too~ We can all just form a club of singles!", she exclaimed as her friend laughed lightly. 

"Oi, don't pull us into this.", a raven-haired male said as a brunet rolled his eyes. "I mean, it's not like you will get a girlfriend anyway, Soraru. You are way to picky and just reject everyone so you can just die old alone, old man.", the brunet said which got him a glare from the male. 

"First, I'm only one year older than you and second, at least I am taller than you and can reach the highest shelves.", Soraru said which aggravated the shorter male. "I swear I will find more blackmail and then you will regret saying this to me.", Urata grumbled as the two of them started bickering again until they hear a light laughter again, turning around to the blonde female who only gave them a soft smile before speaking up again. 

"Well, I hope that all of us will someday find our special someone who can make us feel this way.", she said as the other blonde female squealed before hugging the other female. 

"Lon-chan is just such a precious angel~! I want to find someone like you in my life!", she chirped as the other female giggled, hugging her friend back. "Me too! I'm sure we will all find someone! Someday for sure!", she exclaimed as everyone else hummed in agreement before they continued walking back home. 

The sun setting behind them as their laughter rang throughout the whole place. 

*****

Urata covered the lower half of his face with the back of his hand, trying to stop his blush. 

"Damn it... there is no way... there is no way that I would fall for this idiot... My type is a cute girl who is good at cooking and funny... Not this sugar loving idiot! So why won't he get out of my damn head?!", Urata asked himself as he ruffled his hair. 

A few more minutes passed before his phone suddenly vibrated, the older male recognizing that it was the red-haired male who had messaged him. 

Sakata: Got scolded and am now standing out of the classroom as a punishment ('；ω；') But at least I get to talk to Urata-san later so I am happy! (๑>◡<๑) Ah! Gotta go now before someone takes my phone away! See you later! 

Reading this message, Urata only groaned as he crouched down, covering his face with both of his hands. "I can't believe it... No way... and with this idiot too...", Urata muttered to himself as he only muttered some more inaudible words to himself. 

Urata denied it heartily, called the younger male an idiot and insulting him to hide that fact. 

But in the end, the brown-haired male couldn't escape the one and only truth that there was. 

That stupid, idiotic, dog-like moron that he always insulted, was the only one who could have ever made him feel this way and he also was the brown-haired barista's very first love.


	7. Chapter 7

The chattering of the people filled the town as an albino and a raven-haired male walked through the town next to each other. 

It was a warm and sunny day, the sky being as blue as ever as if it wanted to make this a wonderful day for the two of them. 

Honestly, Mafumafu had never been that much in the town before as he was usually always holed up in his dorm only going outside whenever his friends dragged him outside. 

The albino had to admit that it was kind of nice being here for once but couldn't help but feel slightly nervous because he wasn't used to be in a crowd of people. And it soon got worse when he slowly lost his sight of Soraru as he was making sure to not bump into people. 

Soon he couldn't see the raven-haired male in front of him anymore as his panic increased and he sped up, to try and find him again. "S-soraru-san? Where are you? Soraru-sa—"

"Yes yes, I'm here.", the older male said as the albino felt himself getting pulled back by the wrist lightly and looked behind to see the raven-haired male panting slightly as he crouched down slightly to catch his breath. 

"You could have waited for me, you know? You just started walking so quickly all of a sudden.", Soraru explained as the albino looked down in embarrassment as he mumbled an apology. 

"It's fine. Let's just get going.", Soraru said as he was about to let go which panicked the younger male. Mafumafu felt nervous all the time ever since they started walking through this town. 

But being close to the older male like this, made the albino feel at ease. So he did the thing that made the most sense to him at that time and grabbed the raven-haired male's hand with both of his hands, startling the older male. 

"Anything wrong?", he asked as Mafumafu realized what he just did, stuttering some words before finally forming a whole sentence. "U-um, I-I'm sorry... I feel a bit nervous being here with so many people a-and holding your hand calmed me down... I-I'm so sorry!", Mafumafu apologized as he let go again, only for the older male to pull his hand again, startling the younger male. 

"S-soraru-san?", the albino asked, looking at the raven-haired male in confusion. 

"You felt nervous, right? If something like this calms you down, then I will be willing to help. After all, it was kind of my fault for inviting you to go with me.", Soraru said. "I-it's fine! I-I think I can handle this!", Mafumafu assured the older male who looked like he didn't believe him. 

"If you could have handled it, you wouldn't have looked so panicked while walking here, right? Let's just go before we are here forever.", Soraru said before he walked ahead, pulling the albino with him. Mafumafu only followed him, close behind the older male as he looked at their hands, a light blush covering his face. 

This was the second time that the two of them were holding hands now. The first time was in the cafe where Soraru got drunk and the second time was today. Thinking about this, Mafumafu's blush worsened as he decided to concentrate on something else to calm himself down. 

The raven-haired male was looking ahead, making sure that they wouldn't bump into people, occasionally greeting some people back who greeted him before concentrating on walking ahead again. All the while, neither of the two talked to each other. 

But Mafumafu didn't mind as the silence didn't necessarily make him feel uncomfortable. Soon, the amount of people finally decreased as they got to a more secluded area of the town. 

After a few more minutes, they arrived in front of a small store, reminding the albino a bit of the coffee shop that Urata and Soraru worked in. Soraru gently opened the door, pulling the albino inside before the door closed behind them. 

As soon as he stepped inside, someone spotted them as they got behind the counter and gave them a smile. And as soon as Mafumafu saw her giving a smile to Soraru, he suddenly felt as if those two were in a relationship. 

They somehow even looked like a good match in his eyes. Before Mafumafu could drown himself in his own self doubt, she spoke up as the albino got confused when the voice was way lower than he expected it to be. 

"Aniki! Welcome again!", they exclaimed as Mafumafu's face showed visible confusion. Soraru noticed this while the person only looked at the albino in curiosity. 

"Are~ Aniki brought someone with him for the first time? Who is this?", they asked as they swayed back and forth as Soraru sighed before deciding to introduce them to each other. 

"This is Mafumafu. A customer from our café. Mafumafu, this is Nqrse. An underclassman of mine in high school who is working at this store which sells coffee beans, tea leaves and such.", Soraru explained as the albino nodded in response. 

The raven-haired male noticed that Mafumafu was still confused about something as he decided to answer his silent question. 

"Nqrse is a guy.", the ravenette said as the pink-haired male grinned in response as he spun one time before bowing. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mafumafu-san! Aniki never brings anyone over usually so this is new~", Nqrse chirped laughing as the older male only gave him a glare, silently telling him to shut up as the pink-haired only rolled his eyes in a playful manner before calming down a bit. 

"So what do you need from here today~?", the pink-haired male asked. "We are running out of coffee beans so I am here to buy some new ones. Just give me the usual ones.", Soraru answered. 

"Ehh~ You need coffee beans again? Did you use them to test some new coffees again?", Nqrse asked as he walked up from behind his counter and walked to one of the shelves, looking at them before picking out some sacks, placing them on the table. "These just arrived this morning~ 

By the way, Mafumafu-san, you can look around here and see if you like anything~ This might take a bit~", the pink-haired male informed them as Soraru nodded. 

"You can see if you like anything.", Soraru said as the albino nodded before looking around the store. There were many shelves with a lot of different kinds of things like tea bags, tea leaves, coffee beans, utensils you needed to make either tea or coffee and a lot more. 

Mafumafu did like coffee but he loved tea as well as he decided to explore the tea section more, taking interest in the colorful paper bags filled with different kinds of tea leaves. 

The light scent made its way to him as the albino breathed it in delighted. He had a hard time to choose but in the end, he took a pink bag of berry tea as he looked at the contents for one last time before heading back to the counter where Soraru and Nqrse were already done, the pink-haired male putting some small sacks of coffee into a box. 

They saw Mafumafu coming over with the paper bag as Soraru took the bag. 

"Is that what you want to buy?", Soraru asked as the albino nodded in response. "Mhm! I love tea too so I thought about buying this because I haven't seen these kinds of teas around here yet! I will make sure to come here again to buy and try more!", Mafumafu exclaimed as the pink-haired male smiled brightly in response. 

"You're always welcome to come back! It's a nice change to have people like you coming too! Anyways, this will all be 3500 yen~", Nqrse chirped as he turned towards Soraru who pulled out his wallet and paid. 

"How much is the tea?", Mafumafu asked as he pulled out his wallet as well, only to be stopped by both Nqrse and Soraru. 

"You don't need to. Aniki/I already paid.", they both said in unison as the albino looked at them surprised before his expression turned troubled. "Eh?! I can't let you pay for me, Soraru-san! 

You already let me have your coffee and cake for free and let me have breakfast at your place! I couldn't possibly let you pay this as well!", Mafumafu exclaimed as Nqrse was slightly surprised hearing this before it soon turned into a mischievous smirk. 

"Eh~ So Aniki did all of that? For precious little Mafumafu-san here~?", he asked in a teasing manner as the raven-haired male only glared at him again before taking the box and the paper bag, handing the bag over to Mafumafu before heading to the door. "We're going then. Have a nice day.", Soraru said as the albino couldn't do anything other than follow the older male. 

"Yes yes~ Well, I hope to see you guys again soon! Bye bye~", Nqrse said as he waved at them cheerfully, the albino waving back while Soraru merely walked out of the shop. 

"S-soraru-san...", Mafumafu called out to the older male who hummed in response. "Please let me pay you back!", the albino said as Soraru only shook his head. "I already said that you didn't need to, right? It's fine.", the raven-haired male said as the albino still didn't let himself be convinced. 

"I feel guilty about you just paying these things for me or giving me things for free!", Mafumafu exclaimed. "Then... there is something that I do want to have.", the raven-haired barista said after a while. "Really? Tell me then!", the younger male exclaimed. "You said you compose songs and sing, right? I want to hear you sing one of them for me sometime.", Soraru answered as the albino looked at the older male surprised. 

"Eh? B-but I don't sing that well and my songs aren't that good... I don't think they'd be another to pay back for what you gave to me.", Mafumafu said as the older male only shook his head in response. "That's all I want honestly. 

I don't really have anything I want and I don't really need you to pay me back. Also, I really want to know how you sing. 

So would you be so kind and fulfill this request of mine?", the raven-haired male asked as the albino looked down in slight embarrassment before he nodded. "I-if Soraru-san really wants to then I will sing for you sometime and send you some songs maybe...", Mafumafu said as the other male hummed satisfied. 

"Great. Just send me one if you have one done then.", Soraru said as the albino nodded. "Let's go to the music store next then. 

There is a nice one close to this store here.", the older male explained to the younger male as he walked ahead again with the albino following close after him. "I wonder though... why does Soraru-san want to go to the music store? Does he have any business there?", Mafumafu asked curiously as the older male shook his head. 

"Not really.", he answered as the albino tilted his head confused in response. "Then why are we going there?", Mafumafu asked as the raven-haired male stayed silent for a bit before answering. 

"Because you like music, don't you? So I thought you might like it there.", Soraru explained which shocked the younger male. 

Soraru only continued walking, not noticing how much his words had affected the younger male while the albino felt a blush form on his face. 

This man in front of him had done so much for him already despite them only having known each other for a short amount of time. 

Soraru was so kind to him despite them only having spent a small amount of time together. Mafumafu was reminded of his feelings again as he looked down on his paper bag of tea with a small smile, remembering what had just happened. 

"Ah... I really do love Soraru-san...", Mafumafu thought to himself. 

Suddenly, the raven-haired male stopped walking which caused the albino to bump into his back. Mafumafu looked at the older male confused as the raven-haired male turned around with a small blush on his face. 

"...Did you just?", Soraru asked not finishing the question as the albino was still confused for a bit before he realized that he must have said his sentence aloud as his face grew red as well. 

And at that moment, Mafumafu realized that he might have made the biggest mistake of his life and ruined their relationship in only one minute.

*****

"Urata-san! Let's go to this roller coaster again!"

"Urata-san, let's go to this ride next!"

"Urata-san, I wanna try this out!"

"Urata-san! Let's go to the carousel next! It looks fun and I—", before the redhead could say anything more, the brunet had already interrupted him annoyed. 

"Oh, hell no! I am not going to go on a freaking carousel with you! That is for children and we are basically adults now!", Urata reminded the younger male who looked at the older male with wide eyes. "B-but Urata-san! It is a carousel! It has horses! Horses!", the younger male exclaimed as the brunet covered his ears. 

"Stop shouting!", he shouted. "But you are shouting too, Urata-san!", Sakata argued as the older male flinched. "Shut up! Anyways, I'm tired from you dragging me around everywhere! We're going to take a break now! I'm hungry!", Urata said as he walked ahead, the red-haired male trailing closely behind the older male. 

They soon arrived at a McDonalds that was in the amusement park as they sat down on a table, standing in front of the store. 

"Wait here. I'll go buy something. Anything you want?", Urata asked as he looked at the brunet, thinking for a bit before answering. 

"Hm... then... I want a double cheeseburger! And... how about we share some fries?", Sakata asked as the brunet agreed before walking inside. The redhead happily hummed a small tune to himself while waiting for the older male to come back as he was having a lot of fun and couldn't wait for the brunet to come back as he swung his legs. 

Soon, the brunet came back with a tray as he placed it down in the middle of the table before sitting down. He gave Sakata the burger, some fries and a coke as the redhead smiled. 

"Thanks! How much was it?", Sakata asked as he attempted to pull out his wallet. 

But the older male only stopped him which confused the younger male. 

"Nah, you don't have to. This is for the blackmail material you got me.", Urata said as the redhead only smiled before nodding. "Alright! Thank you, Urata-san! I will make sure to treat you to some food sometime too!", Sakata exclaimed. 

"Like I said—". "Anyways, thanks for the food!", the younger male shouted as he started eating. Urata only sighed before starting to eat his food as well, taking his burger out of the wrapper before biting into it. They started eating as the two of them had some light conversation while doing so. 

"And then—", Sakata cut himself off as he stared behind the brunet surprised. 

Urata was confused as he looked behind him to see what the redhead was staring at so intently before his eyes widened as well. 

A purple-haired male and a blond male were walking through the amusement park, hands intertwined as they talked to each other happily. "Mashi/Senra-kun?!", they both exclaimed shocked before looking at each other. 

"Wait, you know that blond guy that is having this date with Mashi?", Urata asked as the younger male nodded. "Yes... he's my friend. Wait, so the guy Senra-kun always talked about and such was your friend? Mashi?", Sakata asked. 

"Yeah... his name is actually Shima but Mashi is the nickname I have for him. But more importantly... our friends just walked through this amusement park, going on a date... Do you know what that means?", Urata asked as he looked at the redhead who tilted his head. 

"That we can be happy and think it's funny that there is such a coincidence?", Sakata asked. "Well, maybe that too. But what I mean is... we are going to follow them and find some potential blackmail~", Urata chirped as he stood up. 

"Eh?! Urata-san, what's with you and blackmail all the time?", the redhead asked sweat-dropping. "Sakata, there is always a need for blackmail~ Especially when your friend is freaking annoying!", Urata said gritting his teeth as he was about to go and follow them. 

But he was stopped by the younger male who caught his hand with both of his hands. "H-how about we let them have their date in peace? After all, he was the one who gave you the free tickets, right?", Sakata reminded the older male, trying to convince the brunet to not do this. 

Urata wanted to pull his hand out of the younger male's grip to go to them. 

They were still close to them and haven't spotted them yet so there was still some time. But after he looked at the redhead's face, wide big eyes staring at him in a pleading manner, the older male felt his face heat up as he only sighed in the end. 

He only pulled his phone out as he quickly snapped a picture of Shima and Senra before putting it away. "I guess this will suffice... Anyways, we should go before they see us. I don't feel like talking to them now.", Urata said as he walked away as Sakata laughed and quickly followed the other male. 

They walked around the amusement park, trying out some new rides, doing many kinds of attractions, visiting some shows that were there for the day. They also played a lot of games which could be played at the booths where Urata won Sakata a dog plushie. 

But don't get Urata wrong. He didn't do it because he wanted to give something to Sakata. He did it because he just wanted to get away from the booth after Sakata had tried to get that plushie for numerous times. 

And so, their day almost came to an end as the sun was setting down, Urata and Sakata walking next to each other, the younger male hugging his plushie happily to himself, having something to remember this day. 

"Thanks for taking me here today, Urata-san! I had a lot of fun today!", Sakata exclaimed. "No problem. But the day is not over yet. There is one more attraction that they had today.", Urata said as Sakata tilted his head confused. 

"Really? What is it?", the redhead asked as he followed the brunet, the older male not saying anything until they reached their last destination which was a grand ferry wheel. 

"A ferry wheel? Isn't it usually couples who would go in here together?", Sakata asked himself as he was about to ask Urata who already walked ahead to stand in line. 

Even though this was an attraction, most people had already left because they were probably really exhausted, so Urata and Sakata didn't have to wait too long before they could get into their wagon. The doors closed with a small click before they ascended. 

The two of them were sitting across from each other as Sakata only placed his hands on the glass panel looking at the town under him in excitement. "Look, Urata-san! I think I can see your coffee shop from here!", Sakata exclaimed as the brunet only hummed, looking out of the window as well to see where the redhead was pointing at. 

"Oh, you're right.", Urata merely said as the younger male hummed before pointing at a building close to the café. 

"Look look! This is the where me and Mafudon live! It's really close to your coffee shop!", Sakata said. They soon arrived at the very top and just as they arrived at the highest point, the wagon stopped as the red-haired male looked at the brunet confused. "Eh? Why did it stop?", Sakata asked before his face grew pale. 

"Oh no... did we get stuck in here?!", he asked as Urata covered his ears in reflex. "No, calm down you idiot! This is just the attraction that they did. Just wait and see.", Urata told the younger male who stopped panicking and nodded. 

"Eh? Alright?", Sakata said as he looked out of the window after the brunet signaling him to, noticing that the sun had disappeared already as the lights of the buildings were switched on which showed them a beautiful new sight. 

Sakata only stared at it in awe as he felt Urata shifting closer as well to get a better look at the scenery under them. There was a short silence as neither of them said anything, only enjoying the sight in front of them. 

And before they knew it, they could hear some small sounds which gradually grew louder as Sakata looked at the brunet confused who told him to shift his attention outside again which the redhead did. 

And when he did, his eyes widened in surprise when he suddenly saw some small lights flying up to the sky which exploded there as they bloomed, showing the two of them many colorful flowers which were also called fireworks. 

"They're beautiful...", Sakata said quietly as he continued watching them, not noticing the glance that he got from Urata before he answered. "Yeah... they are.", the brunet agreed before the two of them continued to watch them together. 

The many colorful fireworks continued to show up on the sky as neither of them said anything and simply adored them. Both of them got lost in their thought before a simple thought suddenly crossed their minds. Feeling the need to say it, they both spoke up at the same time. 

"Hey/Um!", they stopped as they looked at each other in slight confusion. "You can go first, Urata-san!", Sakata exclaimed as the brunet scratched his head and shook his head. 

"You go first.", the brunet argued as the redhead shook his head. "No no it's fine! Urata-san should go first!", Sakata insisted. 

"Ugh, you're so annoying! Just spit it out already!", Urata shouted. 

They continued arguing as the fireworks still lightened you in front of them. 

Finally, the last firework was set into the sky as Urata had enough and decided to speak up first. And it seemed that Sakata had the same thought as he spoke up as well. 

"Sakata, you stupid idiot, I—/Urata-san, you know? I—", the last few fireworks reached the sky exploding there as many beautiful flowers bloomed, their words being drowned as if it was to make sure that only the two of them would be able to hear each other despite them being alone. 

And with that, without minding anything else besides each other, Urata and Sakata both finished their sentence in unison as the last firework was set into the sky, a large red and green flower blooming. 

"I think I have fallen for you!"


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week ever since that day. Despite confessing to each other, Sakata and Urata were still acting like usually with each other except for some occasional hand holding and blushing here and there. The two of them may have confessed to each other but they were still too nervous to do something like kissing as they had never done it before and didn't want to take it too fast. 

Even so, the two of them were content with what they had at the moment as they decided to enjoy this for now. Their relationship got closer as they were now together. 

This was the exact opposite of what happened to Soraru and Mafumafu after the albino's accidental confession. After the younger male had accidentally confessed to the raven-haired male, Mafumafu had quickly apologized before running off, leaving the raven-haired barista back alone. 

After that, the albino hadn't come to the coffee shop anymore, making the ravenette question if everything was alright. 

He was wondering if the albino was alright. And after remembering, that they had exchanged phone numbers, the ravenette decided to send the younger male a message, asking if he was alright before asking him what the albino meant when he suddenly confessed to the older male. 

Mafumafu had only responded with several apologies but didn't explain anything further as Soraru was only left confused. This continued on until even Urata and Sakata noticed that something was wrong with their friend. And in the end, Urata had enough of this. 

"Ugh, he is so annoying. The last few days he had only been staring into space and messed up the coffees! Yesterday, he spilled his coffee on me! He was lucky that it was cooled down already... I would have killed him if it was hot coffee I swear!", Urata shouted as he made Sakata's usual order. "Mafudon had also been acting ever since that day. Poor him feeling insecure after he conf— ah!", Sakata clasped a hand over his mouth as the brunet narrowed his eyes. 

"What?", Urata asked as the redhead only smiled nervously as he took his drink, trying to avoid the question. "Ahh, look at the time! I have to get going before I arrive late for my lesson!", Sakata said as he tried to get away. 

Unfortunately for him, Urata caught him by his wrist as he pulled him back, a smile on his face which scared the younger male. 

"Sa-ka-ta~ You know something that I don't, right~?", Urata asked as the younger male shifted around nervously. "U-um... Well, nothing important really.", Sakata assured the older male who didn't believe any of his words. 

"Eh~ Sakata~ You sure that that's the case~? Well, I can't force you but... Sakata, if you won't tell me then... I will have to give you bitter black coffee instead of your usual order~", Urata told the red-haired male who only froze on spot as soon as he heard that. 

"O-only bitter black coffee?", Sakata asked as the brunet nodded with a smile. "Everyday~", he said which shocked the redhead even more. "Everyday only bitter black coffee... I'm sorry, Mafudon!", Sakata apologized. 

Urata realized that he managed to convince the red-haired male as he slowly let go and crossed his arms instead, waiting for the younger male to explain. Sakata thought about how he should say it for a minute before deciding to just say it directly. "Well... about why they are acting so strangely... It might have been because on that day when we went to the amusement park, Mafudon kind of confessed to Soraru-san on accident?", Sakata answered as the brunet looked at him surprised. 

"Wait what?! Mafumafu confessed to him?! What was his answer?", Urata asked. "Well... he didn't get to answer... Mafudon kind of ran away after that and now he is probably avoiding Soraru-san.", the redhead explained as he scratched his cheek while the older male only groaned after hearing that. "Seriously?! God, those two sound like a pain to deal with!", Urata complained as he glanced at the clock, noticing the time before sighing. 

"You should actually get going now to not come late to your classes. Once you get home, talk to Mafumafu about this. I will go and talk to Soraru so that I won't get any more coffee on me.", Urata said sighing as Sakata laughed lightly but nodded. "I will then! Good luck with talking to Soraru-san then, Urata-san!", Sakata exclaimed as the older male only hummed in response. 

"Yes yes. Now get going or you'll be late.", he said as he waved at the younger male to go away. Sakata only smiled in response as he nodded, making sure he had everything before walking to the door. "Talk to you later then, Urata-san! Love you!", the red-haired male exclaimed before running outside as the brunet was left behind surprised. 

A blush crept on his face as Urata silently cursed to himself. "Stupid idiot... Don't beat me to it and say it first today...", Urata mumbled before he decided to try and calm himself down, doing some work as he unconsciously did so with a smile. 

And for some reason, he got the motivation to work hard today. 

*****

Later that day, Sakata ran back to his shared dorm with Mafumafu as he quickly got out his keys before opening the door and stepping inside. As soon as he got into the room, he noticed that all the lights were switched off. 

And when he looked to Mafumafu's side of the room, he spotted a pile of blankets around his roommate who had his headphones on to block out any other sounds besides the sounds of his laptop at which he was staring intently, typing some things. The volume of the sound was so loud that Sakata could even hear it from where he was standing. 

The redhead got worried as he switched the light on as the albino flinched as soon as he did. Sakata then walked up to the other male before pulling the blankets down and pulling the headphones off the albino's head. 

"Sakataaaan, give it baack....", Mafumafu whined as he reached for his headphones only for the red-haired male to step away. 

"Mafudon, you have been sitting like that ever since this morning! Did you even move from that spot?", the redhead asked as the albino stayed quiet which gave him his answer. 

"What have you even been doing? As far as I know, you have a break now, don't you? The music department doesn't demand any more songs for this month, right?", Sakata asked and tilted his head as the albino nodded. 

"They don't... but...", Mafumafu trailed off as the red-haired male waited for the other male to continue. After a few more seconds of silence, Sakata realized that he wouldn't get an answer. So instead he put the headphones in his head. 

"Can I listen to it?", the red-haired male asked. The two of them had been friends for quite some time already so Sakata knew that Mafumafu was someone who would always write his feelings into songs whenever he had them pent up for too long or whenever the feelings were too strong. 

So the red-haired male figured that if he just listened to the song, which the albino wrote, he would understand more. 

Mafumafu only mumbled something to himself before reluctantly nodding as he adjusted his laptop on his lap before clicking on the play button. 

There were a few seconds of silence before Sakata could hear a familiar high-pitched voice singing softly along with some instrumentals as the redhead was slightly surprised when hearing that because Mafumafu was usually one to write a lot of depressed, intense songs or cheerful, happy songs about cats. 

This song though was calm and soothing unlike the other ones as Sakata decided to pay close attention to the lyrics. (A/N: Song from above ww Here's the link if you wanna read them online for some reason ww https://lyricstranslate.com/en/夢花火-yume-hanabi-dream-fireworks.html)

*****

If the wind blows at the command of a dream,  
I will sing without any destination of dream fireworks, towards the other side of the sky...

I've always, always been dreaming and finally, finally found you

The path we'd walked on somehow feels too wide  
Holding a photo of you, I sleep by myself

If the wind blows at the command of a dream, I will sing without any destination  
Could you, within this transient world, please smile for me?

I've always, always been searching for you and finally, finally found you

Dressed in yukata in the summer night, we frolicked on the way home  
We say good-bye, and then the distance between our hands becomes infinite

I like you, I'll like no one but you  
The day we both ascertained that fact is already...  
Will these dream fireworks, towards the other side of the sky, disappear?

Each time we say good-bye, I feel like I'll never be able to see you again  
This voice will cross through time and reach you, right?

Hey, hey, I've always liked...

If the wind blows at the command of a dream, I will sing without any destination  
This voice, cross through the moonlit night and reach, hey

Once more, just once more, I want to be able to say I'm happy to you  
Once more, just once more, I just want to meet you

I like you, I'll like no one but you   
The day we both ascertained that fact is already...  
Will these dream fireworks, leave me behind and  
disappear?

Hey, hey...

*****

The song finished as Sakata slowly put the headphones down looking at the albino who wasn't looking him in the eyes. "This song... you wrote it while thinking of Soraru-san, didn't you?", Sakata asked as the other male merely nodded. 

The lyrics may not have been exactly what the albino had experienced as the scenario was different but even so, Sakata could see that it was about Mafumafu's love for Soraru. 

"You... really love him a lot, don't you?", the red-haired male asked even though it was more like a statement rather than a question. Mafumafu didn't say anything at first, only burying his face into his knees as he pulled his legs closer to his chest. For a short moment, neither of them said anything before the albino was the one who spoke up. 

"I do... But now I messed up and was so stupid to actually confess to him on accident... He must think that I'm weird now... Now he probably thinks it's awkward to talk to me but still forces himself to ask if I'm alright because he is just that kind... I'd rather not let him do that for someone like me...", the albino said as he felt tears forming on the corners of his eyes. 

Before he could start crying though, he felt two hands gripping his shoulders as he was turned towards the other male, looking up confused. 

"Don't say that when you haven't even let Soraru-san talk to you properly yet! I'm sure he is worried about you! Urata-san even told me how much he was out of it than usually! 

So before the two of you had a conversation about this with each other, I won't let you give up just like that, Mafudon!", Sakata exclaimed as the other male only widened his eyes and looked at the red-haired male surprised. 

"B-but...". "No but! Tomorrow you'll go talk to him, alright? And if he does reject you, Urata-san will punch him for you and I will buy you lots of ice cream and those teru teru bozu dolls that you have a collection of!", Sakata exclaimed as the albino looked at his friend surprised before giggling. 

"Thanks Sakatan! I will try to talk to him tomorrow then...", Mafumafu said as the redhead smiled in response. "That's the spirit! Well, I have to finish my assignment now but just say if you need me!", Sakata told the albino before he went to his desk to do his homework. Mafumafu only smiled to himself as he nodded. 

"Ok... you can do this Mafumafu! Sakatan already encouraged you and you have nothing to lose anymore! Let's do it as quick as taking a bandage off tomorrow!", Mafumafu told himself, determined to finally end this awkwardness. 

*****

"Soraru? He said he'd be gone for today. Said that he had something to do.", the brunet explained to them as Sakata and Urata only looked at Mafumafu who hung his head low and looked like he was dying inside. 

Seeing that, Urata merely sighed as he ruffled his own hair before speaking up. "Jeez, it's not like he's gone forever. You can just come back tomorrow or message him if you need to.", the older male said as Mafumafu nodded. 

"Y-you're right. I'll do that then. I'll be going then!", the albino said as he quickly exited the café, leaving Sakata and Urata back alone. 

There was a short silence before it was the red-haired male who broke it. "Do you think those two will be fine again soon?", Sakata asked, some worry laced in his words. 

The older male noticed that as he merely sighed and ruffled the younger male's head, confusing the redhead. "Urata-san?", the red-haired male asked confused as he looked up slight because his head was being pressed down. 

"Those two will be fine. Don't worry too much. If it's the two of them, they'll probably manage.", the brunet said as the younger male stayed silent for a bit before humming. 

The older male let his hand stay there for a bit longer before he pulled away as Sakata's surprised expression soon turned into a soft smile. "The usual?", Urata asked as he went to make the younger male's daily order. 

Sakata merely nodded with a bright smile before he answered. "Yes!", the redhead confirmed. Urata was right. There was no need to worry. 

Seeing the situation from an outsiders perspective and seeing how both Soraru and Mafumafu were acting, Sakata knew that they'd clear up this situation soon enough. 

*****

"This is Soraru. Unfortunately, I can't answer your call now because I'm busy or simply don't want to deal with you. Just leave a message after the tone.", a voice of a familiar raven-haired male said as Mafumafu merely sighed before hearing the tone as he decided to leave a message. 

"U-um, Soraru-san? It's me, Mafumafu. I just wanted to apologize for avoiding you... Could you call me back when you receive this and have time?", the albino asked before he hung up sighing once again. He looked at all of the messages he had sent to the older male which were left unanswered and weren't even read. 

Maybe Soraru just grew that tired of him and didn't want to deal with him anymore. Mafumafu couldn't blame the older male if that was the case. 

After all, he decided to avoid the raven-haired male despite all of the kindness that the older male showed to him. 

The albino sighed for the nth time this day as he decided that he would take a small walk to calm himself down and then head back to his dorm. Walking through the small park which laid close to the school campus, Mafumafu breathed in the fresh air as his gaze unconsciously turned to the sky. 

Oh, the sky that would always force his mind to think of a certain raven-haired barista. It was already difficult for Mafumafu to try and think of something else but the sky just had to make it even more difficult for him. 

And the fact that today, the sky was painted in a light blue filled with white clouds, didn't make it any better for the albino as the blue color would always remind Mafumafu of the blue eyes of the older male. 

Those cold yet gentle blue eyes which looked like they could uncover all of the albino's secret. Mafumafu shook his head in an attempt to get the older male off his mind as he decided to look elsewhere other than the sky. 

He decided to focus on the path in front of him to think of something else but it seemed that god didn't want to let him think of something else other than Soraru because as soon as he looked away from the sky, he spotted a raven-haired male sitting on a bench as he was reading a book. 

Upon noticing a figure nearing him, Soraru looked up, widening his eyes slightly when he saw that it was the younger male approaching him. Mafumafu shuffled a bit nervously as he gave the older male a sheepish smile before waving at him a bit. 

"H-hello, Soraru-san.", the albino greeted as the raven hummed as a greeting in response before there was an awkward silence. 

The older male only looked at the younger male, waiting for him to say something while the albino only shuffled around nervously, trying to think of how to start this conversation. In the end, he decided to just straight up apologize. 

"U-um! I'm really sorry!", Mafumafu exclaimed as he bowed down, making the raven-haired male look at him in confusion. "...What are you apologizing for?", he asked. "Well... even though you decided to be so kind to me and ask me how I was doing, all I did was respond coldly and then avoid you...", Mafumafu explained. 

"Huh... Well, no need to apologize, I don't feel offended by it or anything.", Soraru assured as the younger male gulped once before deciding to ask the question which bothered him a bit since he had exited the coffee shop. 

"Then... why didn't you respond to my calls and messages?", the albino asked softly. "Your calls and messages?", is all the raven-haired male said as Mafumafu decided to explain further. 

"W-well, this morning I came to the café to apologize to you. But Urata-san said that you would take the day off so I decided to write you some messages... But you didn't read them so I tried to call you... but you didn't answer that either... So I thought that... you had enough of me...", the albino said as he tried his best not to cry right then and there. He didn't want to cause the raven-haired male more trouble. 

Soraru opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Mafumafu had already started talking again. "B-but I still wanted to apologize to you at least! So for everything, I'm sorry and thank you!", Mafumafu exclaimed as he bowed. 

There was a short silence again before it was Soraru who spoke up again. "Hey, Mafumafu. Lift your head up. I really don't need your apology. If anything, I should apologize to you for worrying you so much I guess.", Soraru said as the albino lifted his head confused, about to argue but the older male beat him to it. 

"I didn't avoid you. I guess it was just my bad luck that you couldn't reach me.", Soraru said as he trailed off and scratched his cheek, the younger male growing more confused as he waited for the older male to explain. 

Noticing this, the raven-haired male sighed as he took some time to compose himself before he answered Mafumafu's unsaid question. 

"This morning... I kind of let my phone fall into the sink and it got damaged... 

I couldn't switch it on anymore and because I kind of need my phone for things, I decided to tell Urata that I'd go to get it repaired. Urata had enough of me spacing off so he said that I should just take the day off and clear my head.", Soraru explained as the albino looked at him hopeful. 

"Then... you didn't avoid me but just couldn't because your phone fell into the sink?", Mafumafu asked as the raven-haired male nodded in response. "A-and you're not angry at me because I avoided you?", the albino asked. 

"Of course I wouldn't be. I mean you didn't do it because you hated me or anything but because you were just a nervous wreck.", Soraru said as Mafumafu wondered what he did to deserve this much kindness from the raven-haired male. 

The albino smiled before he laughed softly as he wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes away which came from the relief that he felt. 

"I-I'm glad then...", Mafumafu said as the older male hummed in response, a small smile on his face. Seeing that, Mafumafu knew that under no circumstances did he want to stay away from Soraru. So he decided to do anything if he could at least stay with him. 

"S-soraru-san... about my confession on that day... please forget about it! I'm fine with you not returning my feelings so can we continue to spend time together like this too? Can I come over to the coffee shop again?", Mafumafu asked as the older male looked at him surprised before he nodded. 

"Of course. There is no one forbidding you to come over and I enjoy spending time with you as well so I don't mind.", Soraru said as the albino smiled in relief. "Great! Thanks, Soraru-san! I will be going back to my dorm then so see you again!", Mafumafu said as he quickly bowed before he turned to leave. 

Before he could though, he felt himself getting pulled back by his wrist. 

And when he turned around, he felt a soft pair of lips meeting his own. The albino's eyes widened in shock as he only stood there in surprise, not being able to do anything before he felt the older male pulling away again, only to lean close to his ear to mutter something. 

"By the way, I will accept that small, slip up confession of yours.", Soraru muttered before pulling away as it took the albino a minute before his face exploded into a dark shade of red. 

Before he could even say anything, Soraru completely pulled away before picking up his book. "Payback for avoiding me.", he merely said, sticking out his tongue. 

So Soraru was offended by it after all! 

Mafumafu wanted to say something but before he could Soraru had already bid his farewell before turning around already walking running off as he only shouted something over his shoulder. 

"Well, gotta go now and finish some things so talk to you later. Oh, and send me one of your songs already. I want to know what you sing like.", Soraru said before he had already sprinted off, leaving Mafumafu behind. 

The albino held his face in embarrassment as he bit his lips and looked down in an attempt to calm himself down. 

Did Soraru really just accept his confession even though he did such a poor job in confessing? He couldn't believe it. 

But still it was true as Mafumafu couldn't help but smile happily when the realization hit him. 

He looked forward to being able to talk to Soraru later. And he looked forward to being able to stay by Soraru's side as his partner and experience more happy moments with him and everyone. 

*****

Some light clanking sounds could be heard as some cups were placed into a cupboard. The birds chirping outside of the small shop. The rising sun shining through the window. 

The light scent of coffee lingering in the café as a brunet was sweeping the floors and wiped the wooden tables clean while a ravenette was drying some cups and started to brew some coffee. 

No words were exchanged as they did what they had to. Having to wake up early though because they wanted to have everything prepared, it wasn't surprising to be tired. 

"Aw, are you sleepy? Did you spend the night talking to Mafumafu again~?", the brunet asked as the older male only rolled his eyes. 

"Shut up and continue your work, shortie. You're not any better, talking to Sakata almost every day.", Soraru told the other male. "Shut up...", the brunet only said in response. 

And after that, there was a silence again as neither of them said anything and the two of them just started to prepare the ingredients to make coffee later, Urata doing his usual task of putting the chalkboard with their menu in front of the shop before turning the sign which showed that they had opened while Soraru finished brewing the coffee. 

This was a usual morning for the two baristas working in the coffee shop. It was a small slightly old-fashioned café which laid close to Shiroiyuri University. 

Despite it being slightly old-fashioned, there was a decent amount of people visiting the coffee shop. Sometimes it would be some teachers who needed their coffee before going to teach the students. Sometimes it would be their acquaintances or friends who came by to visit. 

And sometimes it would be some secret admirers who wished to get closer to one of the two baristas, which always ended in a failed attempt. 

But there were always two customers who, without any doubt, came to the coffee shop every day. And today was not any different as they heard the door opening with the bell chiming as it did.

Two boys walked in, a redhead and an albino, as they offered them a smile. And as if on cue, both the brunet and the raven-haired barista bowed before greeting them.

"Welcome to Sakura no Haru. What would you like to order?"


End file.
